To Be Loved
by Zombielover86
Summary: "My Queen?" I felt the flutter of breath across my cheek accompanying the whisper as my heart picked up it's pace. Pumping the blood into my cold hands. "My Queen, deep slow breaths. The pain will fade soon."
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Loved**

**Summary; While I slept, others drew more power. It's now time to take that from them.**

**Warning: Will contain femslash but is not the main objective.**

**I own nothing but my ideas and OC'S**

**It's always going to be in Bella's P.O.V unless stated otherwise.**

**Chapter 1**

"My Queen?" I felt the flutter of breath across my cheek accompanying the whisper as my heart picked up it's pace in my chest. Pumping the blood into my cold hands.

Flexing my fingers I winced at the shooting pains that shot up my arms.

Practically prying my eyes open I felt an arm slip under my shoulders helping to sit me up.

"My Queen, deep slow breaths. The pain will fade soon."

"Asha?"

"Yes, it's me,"

I turned my head gazing around the area we were in. It looked like a cave but there was no exit.

"What happened?" I asked turning back to look at the young woman cradling me.

"The Palace was under attack from the Rebels, after they broke through our defenses you Mage quickly escorted us to a cavern below the grounds. She placed a sleeping spell on you and sealed us in, I was your gaurd incase anyone found us." She explained, "You were set to wake when it was safe but something went wrong and we shifted into the mortal realm,"

"What? We aren't in Otherworld?"  
"No my Queen, the Mage gave me the ability to be able to see out and leave this cavern. I'm not sure why though, maybe so I can tell and teach you everything you've been asleep for,"

"Alright so tell me Asha, how long have I slept?"

"For over four centuries My Queen," Her head bowed shame, she whispered softly, "I'm sorry,"

"There was nothing you could do my sweet Asha, so please teach me,"

xx

"Through the years I made sure to gather any expense you may need. I also found someone who can forge papers and identities so no suspicion will be raised about you," She waved her hand over a wall on the far east side and a door slowly came into view.

We had spent the last few days since I awoke in here as she explained everything I would need to know.

"Shield your eyes as we leave and only reveal them slowly, after spending so long in the dark your going to be sensitive to the light for awhile,"

"Alright," I have been holding back since I awoke but now that we were leaving I just couldn't hold onto it anymore, "Asha tell me what of my Throne?"

"I do not know, I haven't been able to return to Otherworld since the spell was cast,"

I watched the sadness creep into her eyes and instantly felt guilty.

"So what are humans like?" She knew what I was doing but I was glad she didn't comment.

"Ignorant, annoying, self righteous and any other word that follows on that pattern."

"Oh Joy!" I replied following her as she opened the door, I gasped in pain as the light flooded through.

"Shield your eyes My Queen!" Her body stepped in front of me blocking the light, feather light touches caressed my face as I fought back against the pain in my head. "Just outside I have a bag, wait here while I grab it," I turned away from the light as her body disapeared.

She arrived back seconds later, gently moving me back away from the door.

"I apologise My Queen, I did not think it would affect you as much as that," I heard rustling so I carefully opened my eyes again, watching as she rummaged through some sort of fabric.

"This is a bag, the humans made them long ago to carry items and such with them," I was kind of impressed, the bag was alot more practical than what we did over in Otherworld. Having to cast a spell and then recast when you get to the place you wanted and are in need of your items. She pulled out some strange looking clothes holding them out to me.

"I'm supposed to wear these?"

" I know this is not your normal attire but clothing from Otherworld will gain you attention you do not want," She held out a dark heavy looking fabric and two lighter ones. "The heavy ones are what the humans call jeans and the others are a top and hoodie," Gently she pulled the clothes I was wearing off and replaced them with the others, much to my disgust.

"They're not very comfortable are they?"

"You just have to get used to them, and lastly these," She held up a small case. "These are called sunglasses, they actually protect your eyes quite well from the light," She opened it and gently brushed my hair behind my ears while placing the black rimmed sunglasses over my eyes. "There come on, let's get you outside,"

She took my hand and led me out the door, I was quite surprised that the glasses really did help.

The fresh air filled my lungs feeling amazing.

"We need to get you some shoes but for now I'll carry you to the house I purchased," I wrapped my arms around her neck as she hoisted me onto her back. She turned back to the cave and waved her hand the entrance disapeared immediately. "Here we go,"

xx

"Okay let's go over it again, your name is?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, I was born in Pheonix Arizona. My parents were Charlie and Renee Swan but they died when I was little. Since then I have been moving from place to place but once I turned 18 I managed to get a house with the money my parents left me."

"Very good My Queen, we'll make a human of you yet," Asha smiled at me.

"I hope we won't be here long enough for that to happen,"

"Your right when your magic is back to it's stongest, I'm sure we'll find a way back home but for now my lady you are going to go to school and make friends with the humans."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Very Queen like," She snorted straight back at me.

"I'm going now," I shook my head at her and turned for the door.

"Oh wait!"

"Yes Asha?"

I'll be close by if you need me, just call out," She placed a soft kiss on my cheek and pushed me out the door.

I gave her a soft wave and closed it behind me.

Looking down the street I took a deep breath trying to settle my nerves.

I would never tell Asha this but I was scared, I was the Queen of Otherworld ruler of millions ans now that was all gone. I'm now somewhere I had never been before in all my years, my magic was barely at half strength and instead of an entire elite royal gaurd between me and whatever foe wanted to kill me there was just Asha.

I wonder if everyone in Otherworld had forgotten about me, they probably thought I was dead.

So yes I'm scared, pathetically so for someone who was once feared and loved by many.

I reached the High School in no time, Asha had brought a house close by to make things easier for me because there was no way in the darkest depths of Otherworld I was using one of those metal things. Cars she had told me they were called but to me they just looked like death traps that made strange sounds.

I reached the steps leading inside, the panic ever present in my chest. I didn't know these people from a fairy to a fae, who knows what they were thinking.

Stepping through the doors my anxiety sky rocketed along with the whispers.

"Who's that chick?"

"Looks like a freak!"

"Did you see her eyes?"

I ducked my head down and carried on down the hallway. Asha had explained that I needed to go to some room for a schedule of what they were going to make me do here.

I barely made it two steps before I ran into one of them.

"Whoa!" I jumped back, my posture stiff at the boys shout. "Oh hey, your the new girl!"

He just looked at me with a weird smile on his face.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, the eyes and ears of this school, " He thrust his hand out which I just stared at. "Ok not a hand shaker, it's Isabella right?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you lost?"

"I need to find a cope..."

"A cope?"

"Yes to get a schedule..."

"Oh you mean Mrs Cope, the receptionist!"

"Umm yeah sure," I shrugged, these humans were sure going to take some getting used to.

"Come on I'll take you there."

xxx

After finally getting my schedule from the old crone I managed to ditch the yorkie kid and with the help of a nice spell I was able to find where to go next.

The first few lessons went by fairly quick and easy, I met some okay humans well human. Angela Webber. I also met some more annoying ones, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I really had to control myself around them, it had been a hell of a long time since anyone had spoken to me with such distaste that I had almost turned them into some ugly little imps as payment.

So now I'm walking into the dining area, I don't know how anyone can stand being in here, the stench was just revoulting. I would rather sit at the feet of an Ogre than eat whatever they pass off as food here.

Muttering a senses spell I sighed in relief when the smell lessened slightly.

"Hey Bella!"

_Fuck_ I spun at the sound of my name being called , my eyes falling on a very enthusiastic Mike Newton throwing his hands around in the air to get my attention.

_Double Fuck_

I quickly spun back around looking for an escape root but that was quickly side tracked when I caught wind of a familiar scent.

My eyes darted round trying to find the source only to fall on a table of five.

_Triple fuck_

Almost as if they heard my thoughts, they turned as one to stare at me. One with black spiky hair began to rise from her seat and the panic in my chest swelled. Before she even had a chance to move towards me I took off for the door.

Crashing through them, I paid no mind to the humans I knocked out of the way in my haste. Racing down the hallway mentally calculating if I could get to the house before they caught me. I could hear the footfalls of them chasing me.

_Asha!_

I burst out of the school practically flying down the steps, spotting the figure immediately.

_Just a little bit further_

I let out a yell as a hand clamped down onto my wrist pulling me to a stop. They spun me around and I came face to face with a blonde female, her eyes were a dark golden colour as her gaze burnt through me.

"I suggest you remove your hand vampire," Asha's voice broke her gaze from me, I turned as much as I could so I could see her face. Hopefully the fear I felt wasn't showing as much as I was feeling it.

Asha's hand was on the hilt of her sword just hidden beneath her jacket, I knew the vampire had seen it too because she let out a throaty chuckle.

"Why? What are you going to do? Stab me?" This is why I hated vampires, they're arragance rivaled a humans.

I saw the rest of her family or covern surround us, sealing our view from the nosy humans that were watching on with curiousity.

"Trust me, you don't want me to do that," She icily replied.

_Asha, I can knock half of them back!_

"Isabella are you alright? Did they harm you?" It clicked with me then, Asha didn't want them to know who I was. So magic was out of the question at the moment.

"I'm fine," I tried freeing my wrist but she just tightened her grip causing me to gasp out in pain.

"Remove yor hand!" My gaurd snarled baring her teeth threateningly.

"This isn't the place for this," A redheaded male spoke up from my left. "Carlisle will want to know what's happened."

_Oh great meet the big vampire boss on my first day of trying something new after four centuries I always did have the best of luck. Asha I'm sorry._

"That won't be happening," It was time to be the Queen I was, " I take it most of you are mated so I would really hate it if I happen to toast your other half. So I'm going to guess Miss Hands On here," The blondes glare intensified towards me, "Is mated with the giant over here so if I did this..."

He yelled out in pain as the skin of his chest began to boil.

"Stop it!" She hissed into my face.

"Rose!" The big guy whimpered clawing at his chest in agony, causing her hands to leave me and reach for him.

"There! That wasn't so difficult was it?" I told them straightening my now creased hoodie.

"You bitch!" Rose snarled at me taking threatening steps forward.

"DO NOT!" Asha growled pulling my body behind hers.

"Someone is going to call the police in two minutes if we don't stop," The short pixie one from earlier spoke up.

"Alice is right, people are getting worried," The blonde male added.

"Isabella will you please come to our house so we can sort all this out?" Alice asked me, "I swear no harm will come to either of you."

"Asha?"

"They are vampires my Qu... Isabella, do not make the mistake of trusting them for all we know there could be ten more of them back there," I glanced at the vampires to see if they had caught here almost slip, if they had they weren't showing it. So instead of answering her verbally I used our connection.

_My magic strengthens when I'm near them, like it knows I may need to use it. We should go, we might be able to find out how they got here from Otherworld._

A look of recognition crossed her face but it disapeared as quick as it came.

_Most creatures in this realm are great decendants of ones that came across somehow during the Cold War, they probably have no idea what Otherworld is My Queen._

_So we need to find a creature over four centuries old...should be easy..._ I deadpanned back. _Let's see how this visits pans out then we'll know for sure._

_Yes My Queen_

"Alright we'll come to your house, you lead the way." I addressed them to which they nodded, "Hey Big GUY!"

"Emmett," He replied.

"Right Emmett, I'm sorry for hurting you,"

"It's cool, I get it."

xxxx

Asha gently placed me back on my feet as we broke through the treeline. We had been following the vampires on foot in the cover of the forest, while they took there cars to avoid anymore suspicion.

We stood infront of a giant house, it was nothing like what a vampire would live in in Otherworld. They were always dark and crumbling buildings at the edges of villages but this one allowed the sunlight in, bathing it warmly. It looked completely open, this is the sort of house you'd find the moon and sun fae aquiring.

The front door opened as two more stepped out, they looked older than the other five and dare I say it...friendly looking.

_My Queen, we will not enter the house _I gave Asha a nod as we walked over to the covern, leaving some distance between us just incase I slowly took a seat on the grass, Asha standing right behind me.

"Hello my name is Dr Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme. You've already met our children, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett." He smiled politely at us but I could see the curiousity in his eyes. "My son phone us on the way here and explained what had happened. I'm truly sorry for how they acted."

_Phoned?_ I asked mentally.

_Tell you later_

"So I was hoping we could start over,"

"A vampire as a doctor? Either your control is unrivaled or...how did that Newt boy say it? pulling a leg..."

"I believe the saying is 'your pulling my leg' but yes in my many years I've managed to gain control to the point that the scent of blood no longer bothers me."

"I'm impressed," I smiled at him. I really did mean it aswell, it's not everyday someone overcomes there nature to help people.

"Okay enough of the congradulations, let's get to the point. What do you want?" Asha never did have the best patience.

"Alright, My son says all you did was see them and you ran, how did you know what we were?"

"Dr Cullen, it wasn't that hard to guess. The trays of untouched food, isolation from the other students and well the eyes sure are a dead give away." I answered standing up. "Now that that's sorted, you stay away from me and we'll stay away from you. Everyone's a winner!"

"Wait, isn't it only fair that we know what you are?"

I turned to look at Asha and could see we were both thinking the same thing.

"No,"

"No? no way you are leaving here after threatening my mate the way you did!" I interupted Rosalie's rant holding up my arm.

"Yet it's me who stands here with the bruises," She glanced at my arm with a mixture of emotions.

"I didn't..."

"It's fine don't worry about it, but actually before I do go I would like to ask you one more question Dr Cullen."  
"I'll answer the best I can," He replied the curiousity entering his eyes once again.

"How old are you?" Asha gave me a warning look but I waved her off.

"I am over 300 years old,"

_Should I ask?_

_My Queen I'm not sure that would be wise. _I nodded at her.

"Thank you," Slowly turning to face my gaurd fully my movement was stopped by a voice.

"I have a gift," My eyes snapped over to the redhead, Edward I think his name was. "I can read minds,"

I flew out of my skin as Asha let out the most furious snarl I had ever heard, she grabbed my arm shoving me behind her. She quickly unsheathed her sword, the flames igniting along it.

I remember when she first aquired it, it was the sword of a subrealm demon. The damage it could inflict on a creature of any kind was devastating.

"I suggest you forget everything you heard then boy"

"I can't do that, not when we don't know if you are a threat or not," He shot back calmly even as he crouched into an attack position. "Why do you refer to her as My Queen?"

"Queen?" Carlisle questioned him.

"Yes she calls her My Queen, she also mentioned something about Otherworld a few times."

"Are you sure? She definately said Otherworld?"

"Yes Carlisle,"  
Carlisle's eyes bore into me but I could understand the emotion he was trying to convey.

"All of you on your knees!" He shouted at his family, "Now!" One by one they slowly came to a kneel, him following too.

"Carlisle?" Esme frowned but he ignored her.

"I know of the stories but much has been lost through the years or changed."

"You know of me?" I asked looking from Asha to him in shock.

"The vampire that turned me was once part of you gaurd."

"Name!?" Asha barked at him.

"His human name was Charles but he told me he was once refered to as Armit," Asha's features and stance softened considerably at the name, I gently rubbed my hand in circles on her back.

Armit was her mate all those years ago back home. She told me she never got chance to say goodbye.

"Does he still live?" I knew she wouldn't be able to ask about him, so I moved my body slightly infront of hers. Hoping that if it was bad news maybe I could sheild it from her somehow.

"I believe so, I saw him about twenty years ago. He was traveling with a covern like us, ones that don't feed from humans." I felt my heart swell with joy for my friend watching the smile of happiness spill across her lips.

_We'll find him_ I swore to her _On my oath as Queen you will be reunited with your mate._

_Thank you My Queen_

"Dr Cullen..."

"Carlisle please, your majesty."

"Carlisle, do you know of what happened? Did Armit tell you?"

"He only told me of a great war, Rebels attacked the gaurd and made it into your Palace. He told me a great Mage cast a spell on the Queen and her most trusted bodyguard to keep them safe until the war was won and she could retake her throne."

The others who had been silent until now began muttering between themselves I managed to get part of one conversation as they were talking much to fast for my ears.

"Rose! You attacked a Queen!" Alice hissed, it was then I noticed they were all still on there knees.

"Oh I'm sorry I got so caught up, you have no reason to kneel, I am no Queen to you."

"Yes you are," The doctor argued, "From the way Charles spoke of you, you are our Queen."

"That's very kind of you to say and yes ummm Charles was a very good friend, " I smiled at him, "You know of Otherworld then?"

"I believe so, Charles explained it was part of England a long time ago,"

"England?"

_My Queen..._ Asha warned.

"Yes the UK, it was a historical sight no?"

Now that I knew of Edwards abilitiy I could easily block him.

_Armit lied to him, he doesn't know of Otherworld._

_My Queen, maybe it's best to keep up that lie until we know more, he had to have a good reason for it._

"Why can't I hear you anymore?"

"Edward!" Carlisle hissed at him angrily.

"It's alright, i've blocked you now that I know what you can do," He looked at me in disbelief, "Somethings are best left private,"

"Of course please forgive my son's rudeness, his gift rarely doesn't work on people so it's rather strange for him."

"That's understandable, and I must say it's endearing to hear you refer to your covern as sons and daughters,"

"They are our family, even though we do not share blood. We have all been together now for almost a century,"

"Of Course Mrs Cullen! I meant no offense I just meant not alot of vampires share the same mentality you do,"

"I know you didn't but our family always seems to be called into question. I guess it's just become a habit to set the record straight as it were,"

"Carlisle, may I ask another question?"

"Of course,"

"Who rules these days?"

"I'm not sure on others but The Volturi are the somewhat royalty of the vampires."  
"The Volturi?" I did not like the sound of that name, I swear that I have heard it somewhere before.

_That's what part of the Rebels called themselves My Queen,_ Asha's posture had stiffened again and her grip on her sword tightened.

"The Volturi are a group of six who have lived for a very long time, some say they over five, six centuries old. They have a royal gaurd of hundreds but keep a select few who have strong gifts by there sides. The have tried on countless occasions to recruit, Edward Alice and Jasper."

"What are ther names?" I felt a shiver go down my spine, these couldn't be the same ones.

_Asha what happens if it's them? What should we do?_

"The names are Aro, Cauis and Marcus, then three wives Sculptia, Didime and Everlyn,"

"NO!" I felt the anger boil through me, "How can they still be alive?" Realisation shot through me. "We lost, we lost the war Asha," A sob bubbled through my lips.

"My Queen," Asha brought her arms up to comfort me but I shoved her away.

"NO! no no no no no," Tears cascaded down my cheeks as my anger continued to grow, "We should of been there! Fighting! Asha our home, friends, family...gone!" The anger became unbearable as I lashed out.

Lightening shot from my fingertips in a vicious ark, slamming into tree's destroying them as scream after scream left my throat.

"Where do they hide?!" I screamed at the Cullens, I knew from the looks on there faces that my apperance had changed. My eyes go bright purple when I let my magic loose but I also know my feature change aswell, they become harder, my skin looks like diamonds and my teeth turn to needles.

They were looking at me in awe but I could smell the fear coming off them in waves.

"I swear on my blood as Queen I will burn them where they stand, now answer me!"

"Volterra, it's in Italy," Carlisle answered his voice also showing his fear. His arms were wrapped around Esme much like the rest of the Cullens.

Emmett had Rose tucked into his side a d Jasper had his arm wrapped around Edwards waist while Alice stood slightly off to the side.

I was surprised to see she looked the least frightened even though she was on her own.

"My Queen, please calm down," Asha begged me taking cautious steps towards me.

"Don't"

I stormed over to Alicecompletely disregarding the growls from her family.

"Why aren't you scared?" I demanded.

"Because I know you won't hurt us," She answered calmly, stepping in closer to my body. "It's not in your nature,"

I softened at her words, she was the only one to ever say that to me.

"Thank you," I whispered to her, her eyes never left mine as she tucked some stray strands of hair that had fallen behind my ears before cupping my cheek.

"You don't need to thank me silly," She giggled and tapped me on the nose.

_Asha I'm telling them about Otherworld, they need to know about the real Volturi._

_I trust your judgement, I won't argue with you anymore._

_Thank you, now you need to go hunt, I'll be fine._

"Are you sure? I'm fi.."

"Asha do I really need to pull rank here?"

"No My Queen, I'll be back soon,"

I turned back to the Cullens as Asha disapeared into the tree's.

"I apologise for my actions just now, I should not of lost my temper. I hope you will let me explain, can we go inside?"

xxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be Loved**

**Summary; While I slept, others drew more power. It's now time to take that from them.**

**Warning: Will contain femslash but is not the main objective.**

**I own nothing but my ideas and OC'S**

**Otherworld is from a series of books by Yasmine Galenorn, the idea is hers I'm just borrowing it and twisting it to my needs.**

**It's always going to be in Bella's P.O.V unless stated otherwise.**

**Chapter 2**

"So wait, your saying there's a completely different world out there?"

"Yes Emmett, Otherworld is a seperate realm to this mortal one full of all sorts of creaturesnthat you've probably only read about in books." The childlike wonder on his face aswell as his family had me itching to tell them everything about my home.

"Like what? Giants, Fairies, talking animals?"

"To name a few yes. Since I woke up I've been learning of your history. All the sightings of strange creatures and the myths and legends, they are all creatures from Otherworld and The Subrealms. For example have you heard of the Al Basti?" I smiled at the nods I recieved. "In this realm she's portrayed as an evil being who punishes men but in ours she's a being of justice. She's the judge jury and the executionor, she hunts down those who have guilty souls and people who have or come from families that have committed bloody crimes that have gone unpunished.

She doesn't just prey on men this way it's also women. She will cause blindness, miscarriages and stillbirths to women who have also gone unpunished.

She does prefer to hide in the shadows though so it's very rare that anyone would actually see her but if they did the fear could possibly paralyze them. To the naked eye she would appear as a spirit of flame, with snake like hair, brass fingernails and Iron teeth.

I have only seen one of them once and quite frankly that is enough to last me my entire lifetime."

"Amazing...what of the myths of the Loch Ness Monster, Yeti, Bigfoot?"

"Ok Loch Ness, I would say that was a water spirit. The descriptions are pretty dead on. Water Spirits can take on a shape of there choosing usually opting for the bigger ones to scare other hunters in the water away.

Yeti and Bigfoot are both exactly the same creature it's just weather conditions vary with them. They are both an Under Fae named Bugbears, these are also from the Subrealm they're known for eating children.

What else you got?" The astonishment on there faces made me collapse in a fit of giggles in my seat. Alice was the first to start waving her arm around. "Yes?"

"Mermaids, Sirens and Angels?"

"Mermaids are typically known as Merfolk, generally they are a peaceful creature, very playful. There have been times when they are angered that they've struck out and hurt others. They do not strike someone like you or I would they lure them into the water and drown them. Sirens are typically the same but instead of one or two people they'll attack an entire group. Both of these are not mericiful creatures but it takes alot to anger them.

Angels, well there is a lot of stories revolving around these. Mostly humans account them to the God they worship, calling them devine loving creatures. This could not be farther from the truth, they are pure evil. They portray themselves in a bright light of warmth that makes you feel safe along with there apperance, they look kind and beautiful but all of this is just a ruse. That's how they trap you, you let your gaurd down and then they strike. Truly scary beings.

We once used to refer to them as Lamia, which roughly translates here as vampire. You both possess beauty and aura that draws people to you. So in Otherworld your kind and theres are usually put in the same category."

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and smiled as steaming mug was placed in my hands. Taking a sip I was delighted at the burst of flavours. "Esme this is lovely thank you, may I ask what it it?"

"It's a strawberry herbal tea, the humans say it tastes rather wonderful,"

"Mmmm it does, I've never had anything like it before. I take it it's a fruit drink?"

"Yeas it is dear,"

"I think it it stinks!" Emmetts voice bellowed out, I looked at him in surprise which Carlisle noticed.

"Food and drinks smell horrible to us, rotten even and if we ever do eat food it's tastes of nothing but ash and can make us quite sick."

"Oh," I frowned, thinking of Armit. He used to eat all sorts back home. "Oh! I can help with that, I just remembered two of my close friends were druids they used to spell alot of the food back home. Armit loved it! Kez the youngest had an amazing talent for it, she used to make all sorts of drinks and food with using some blood. I may not be as good as her but maybe sometime I can make something for you all?"

"That would be very kind of you but we wouldn't want to tax your abilities with things like that," Esme replied waving me off slightly.

"Nonsense, my magic never drains. I can do pretty much everything, the only reason I'm not as strong as I was at the moment is because of the lack of use,"

"You can do anything?"

"Yes Rose, name something,"

"Can you bring people back from the dead?" I stood up slowly, quietly whispering under my breath as I approached her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I told her softly when I caught her flinch. Gently laying my hand over her chest, resting over her heart.

"Oh my god," She gasped placing her hand over mine, the beating flowing through our fingers, "My heart...it's beating..."

"I can do anything Rose," The hope in her eyes broke my heart, "But everything has it's concequences. Natures way of keeping things balanced. You see if it wasn't you that was attacked and turned it would of just been the next person to come along," I watched the sadness enter her eyes as I removed my hand and my heart shattered a little bit more, "For every second you heart was beating then someone elses somewhere had stopped. Do you understand?"

"Your saying nature rules everything, you can't have life without death, light without the dark,"

"Exactly Rose and I know just from seeing the emotions in your eyes just now that you would never wish your fate onto someone else. That's not in YOUR nature," Falling back into my seat I took in everyones expressions, some of respect, others of horror. "Edward why do you look so upset by this?"

"I'm not upset by what your saying I understand all of that, just not why you have all the power to do all this. I don't believe it all that fair for one person to hold so much power over everyone else."

"I'm not going to argue with you on that because I agree with you, but just know that I never use my magic lightly. If I were to use it for what ever I wanted nature would be corrected hence why I am in this body and not one like yours. I wouldn't survive being struck by a vampire or to be stabbed through the heart, electrucuted and burned. I have as many weaknesses as I do strengths."

xxxxx

"Will you be attending school with us tomorrow?" Alice asked as we walked to the door after saying my farewells. I was slightly worried though that Asha had not returned yet, it's been hours.

"I'm not sure, now that I know of what happened blending in doesn't seem all that important to me anymore,"

"Which I understand but Bella you have to look at the bigger picture, if you blend in it will be alot easier for you. No one will pay attention if they think that your just a normal teenager enabling you to move more freely."

I had to admit she had a point but carrying on going to school seemed like a waste of time when I could be looking into ways of getting back home.

"Alice..."

"Just think it over, talk with Asha about it. Whatever you decide you'll have my help."

I nodded and with one last wave to the others and a smile for Alice, I stepped out into the cool night air.

I heard the soft click of the dorr closing behind me before I took off into the trees. Whispering an agility spell I picked up my pace.

As I ran I opened my senses, trying to spread them further. I knew when Asha hunted she liked to chase her prey, so hers were always very long winded.

Feeling a slight inkling in the edge of my mind, I pushed further. My speed gaining as the feeling became stronger.

Something was wrong.

A strong stench of wet dog hit me along with the salty air.

_'Asha?'_

_'NO! My Queen run!"_

Hearing the fear in my gaurds reply made my blood run cold. Not listening to her warning I shot straight in the direction I know knew she was.

Bursting through another treeline into an open clearing, my anger flew to hieghts I haven't felt in a very long while. There, just infront of me, lay Asha torn and bloody with a group of Shifters surrounding her.

"STOP!" I bellowed, magic flying from my hands throwing the wolves back. "What is the meaning of this?"

One of the shifters in human form stormed over to where I was now crouched on the ground cradling Asha's head in my lap. The anger was radiating off him in waves.

"You have no right to be demanding answers here! You are on our land!" His entire body was quaking as he spoke.

"I can demand all I want you filthy mutt! Your the one attacking people unprevoked!"

"She was hunting on our land bloodsucker!"

"Bloodsucker? You think we're vampires?" If the situation wasn't so serious I would of laughed in his face. "You stupid boy, can you not hear our heartbeats?"

My words caused him to paused as he stared at us in confusion, that didn't last long though as the anger quickly returned.

"You stink like a leech, plus who's to say that you aren't using whatever ability you obviously have to trick us!"

"Obviously your paranoid, we are no more vampires than you. Now I suggest you back off and go home before I do something you'll regret,"

"We will not take orders from the likes of you!"

"So be it!" I let the magic flow through me, crackling along my knuckles.

In my mind I envisioned them falling to the ground in agony and let a creul smirk cross my lips as there pained screams filled the air.

_'My Queen, let us leave quickly,'_

Leaving the wolves rolling around on the floor, I got us out of there.

xxxxxx

"My Queen please stop worrying, yes my injuries hurt but I will be fine soon enough,"

Asha had been repeating this to me since we got back to the house an hour ago but I just couldn't stop. Seeing her beaten and laying on the floor kept haunting my thoughts.

"I can't!" Asha you are seriously hurt!"

"My Qu..."

"Don't you dare get up!" I shouted at her, watching her slump back down onto the bed. "You need a healer,"

"Idon't! My injuries will heal in mere hours!" I ignored her.

"We can't get you a human one so we need..." I could literally smack myself in the face.

_'Edward, can you hear me?'_

_'Isabella?'_

_'Wow wasn't sure that would work, I need Carlisle to come to my house. Asha was injured on her hunt,'_

_'He's on his way,'_

Breaking my connection with the vampire I turned back to my friend with a smug smile gracing my lips.

"Dr Cullen will be here shortly to check you over," She just groaned at me and turned away.

Perching on the edge of the bed I let my mind wander while I waited.

_Flashback_

_"Good Morning My Queen, sleep well?" This was a daily ritual between me and Amelia my second. She was a mage with incredible power that had been by my side since I took the throne._

_"As well as possible considering the circumstances,"I replied falling into a chair next to her. "Best get to it, update please,"_

_"Of course, the rebels forces are growing. The vampires leading them are going to every corner of the Subrealms looking for followers and I'm sorry to say the are gaining many."  
_

_"Do we know where they are now?"_

_"No My Queen, no scouts have sent word as of yet,"_

_"Damn it, alright let me know if something comes up?" I was far to stressed to even debating eating. "I'm meeting with some Under Fae, a small group of Skin Walkers to sign a treaty of peace because let's face it we do not want them against us."_

_"Here? My Queen do you think this wise?"_

_"We have no other options Amelia, so could you please take a gaurd and head back to your quarters until this meeting is finshed?"_

_"As you wish," She gave me a slight bow before heading off, a gaurd trailing her obediently._

_Quickly leaving the dining area, I walked down the hall to the throne room. I didn't need to look to know that the second I had stood from my chair my royal gaurd was flanking me._

_Two of them quickly opened the heavyset door before blending back on with there ranks._

_Skin Walkers were cruel beings, everyone in Otherworld knew this, that is why they were banished to the Subrealms. This race are potentionally deadly for me and other magic users within these Palace walls because they were immune to spells and charms being cast upon them but when they contacted us about turning down the offer to join the rebels I thought it best to at least try and make peace._

_"Greetings, I am Queen Isabella Isis," Taking my throne I took in all of the beings standing before me. "I would like to discuss a treaty agreement with you,"_

_"I am Lycurgus, leader of this clan," I didn't miss the tinge of hostility I heard, "The only thing we would like to discuss with you is getting out of the Subrealms,"  
_

_"I do not appreciate your tone," I waved the gaurds back that had stepped forward, "I also do not believe you are in any position to be making any deals in that regard,"_

_I watched it begin to twitch as it's eyes snapped to mine._

_"Are we going to have a problem?" Asha growled stepping out from the shadows of my throne._

_"We want out of the Subrealms. Either you grant it us freely or we join your enemies and cut you out completely,"_

_Peace flew out the window the second the threat was voiced._

_"You stupid creature, do you really think you can come into my home and threaten me? Without being punished?" My magic built in my system, the gaurds feeling it straight away and immediately went on the offensive._

_"I think you had best apologise..." Asha whispered icily, I could feel her beast wanting to break free._

_"Lycurgus apologises to no one!"_

_"Lycurgus also like to talk about himself in the third person," I bit back a chuckle, Armit, who had moved to my side the second the Skin Walker had twitched, did not._

_This just angered it even more._

_"Last chance, return to the Subrealms in peace or die here,"_

_The other four Walkers really seemed to be thinking about my words obviously because of how out numbered they were. Lycurgus just didn't care and launched for me._

_It barely made it a step before a flaming sword sliced through it's chest. The scent of burning flesh filling the room. Asha yanked her sword back effectively slicing the Skin Walker in two._

_"So? What about the rest of you?_

_End of flashback._

That was the first of many mistakes I made in the early stages of the war.

"Come in Carlisle," I called out hearing the soft knocking on the front door.

"Hello, Edward told me Asha had been injured?"

"Yes she was attacked by a pack of shifters," I gently placed my hand on her shoulder to wake her, "Her wounds will heal but I just wanted them looked at to be on the safe side,"

"Of course," He replied stepping up to the bed, "I must apologise for the fact that we didn't inform you about the wolves earlier but it slipped my mind, what with everything else that was happening."

"It would of been nice but I understand either way." He motioned for me to move so I slipped around the other side. "Asha, come on wake up,"

"My Queen is everything..."

"Everythings fine, Carlisle is here to check you over then you can go back to sleep," I smoothed the hair from her forehead and gently placed a kiss there.

Carlisle set to work, stitching up a few cuts that were quite deep so they would heal easier.

"All done, I believe you'll heal quicker than a human would correct?"

"Yes," She smiled,"Thank you,"

"Your very welcome, get some rest," We both silently left the room as she curled back up into her pillow.

Upon reaching the living room I motioned for the couch.

"Mind if we chat some more?"

"You want to know of the shifters on the reservation?"

"Yes please,"

"Ok well back when we first came to Forks we encountered the ancestors of the tribe that lives there now. We negotiated a treaty of peace with them. We each stick to our sides, we have outsideof Forks like where we live and they the La Push reservation. Forks is neutral territory. As long as we stay on ours and them on theres and don't harm any humans we live in peace with each other. Although these wolves have a shorter temper than they used to."

"Yeah I noticed," I scoffed, "Those pups need to be taught a lesson,"

"My children share the same mentality as you," He chuckled, "They do not get along well,"

"Well I'm sure tonight isn't the last we've seen of the wolves so I appreciate you telling me what you know,"

"While I'm here I was wondering if you could tell me more about the Volturi?"

"You already know most of it, they didn't like how things were being run in Otherworld and rebeled against it,"

"Do you know what they didn't like?"

"Yes, Otherworld is basically like the human realm but instead of different countries with different rulers it's all just one place. It's separated into twons and villages. Then there was the Subrealms, this is where dangerous Under Fae and creatures were banished to. You see when a certain race becomes harmful to other Fae and Sidhe, they were captured and put on trial to determine wether it was safe for the majority for them to stay.

Now I know this may not sound like a fair system to you but believe me when I tell you this was never easily decided. There were some who deliberatly hurt others and some which were accidental, ones that couldn't control there abilities. It was difficult to determine the truth.

It's pretty much exactly like your justice system here just think of the Subrealms as a prison. They get banished there for a certain amount of time before we revisit them and see if we can reintergrate them back into Otherworld.

The Volturi or the Rebels as we called them were banished to the Subrealms indefinately. They were monsters, none of them felt any remorse for the crimes they had committed.

Now before I go on I would like to know what you know of the Volturi,"

"Not a whole lot to be truthful, they were turned many years ago but no one seems to know who by. It was before my time that they came into power, ruling over all vampires and I have tried to research how they did it but again nothing is really known. One day they were just there."

"Ah well they have changed the story abit," I laughed, "Now I'll tell you the real one.

Aro, Marcus and Ciaus are the original vampires, your ancestors if you will. They learnt they could change others into them, this was part of there crime. They started attacking great Fae and Sidhe for there abilities, so they could build an army. Before they were captured over 200 newborns had been created, ravishing our lands and killing everything in sight.

When they were brought before me and my council, we asked them why they did what they did and they just laughed in our faces. Saying it was fun.

We banished them and hunted down all of the newborns, we destroyed them on sight. The bloodlust was just too insaitable, it's so rare for a vampire to be created form an original and gain control of themselves so it just wasn't safe to leave them alive. One newborn could level and entire village with ease.

We found one in a young Fae school, to this day it still haunts me. The destruction was horrifying. Children torn to pieces, blood spattering every room and corridor.

That day completely settled my opinion on vampires unless I'm shown otherwise. Much like with Armit, he over came everything the same as your family and lived to help and protect people."

"I knew they were creul just not in on that level," Carlisle just sat there, I swear if he could he would be crying, "Are you going to do anything about them now?"

"Most definately but first I need to find my way home. I need to regroup and see what Otherworld is like now. Speaking of that I would like you and your family to accompany me back to Otherworld, after the war I'm sure alot of people have hateful opinions on vampires. I believe you would be able to help with that."

"I would be honoured to see your home as I'm sure my family will be also." The smile on his face warmed my heart, he looked like I had just handed him the world. It broke slightly at the ring of his phone. "Yes Alice?...Ok...yes ...alright I'll ask her, see you soon."

"Ask me what?"

"Alice says it is going to be sunny today so they won't be able to attend school. She's asked if you would like to spend the day at our home? I dare say she is very curious about you."

"That sounds lovely, I'll go see if Asha is up and then we shall go?"

xxxxx

"Bella!" Alice squealed, me and Asha had barely stepped out of Carlisle's car when Alice threw the front door open and zipped over to us.

"Hello Alice," I choked out with Asha laughing at me. I had sworn not to travel in a car while I was here but with Asha still recovering we didn't really have any other choice. She crashed into me wrapping her arms around my neck, "Good to see you too, even if it has only been a few hours,"

"I know but still...hi Asha,"

"Morning Alice,"

"From the looks on Carlisles face he wants to check you over again so is it ok if I steal Bella for awhile?"

"My Queen?"

"It's ok with me, go get to know the Cullens a bit better. I'm sure they'll help you trash the pups." I smiled gently pushing her forward by her shoulder.

"Ah sounds good," I caught the evil glint in her eye and laughed, " Don't go far ok?"

"Of course," I nodded and she jogged off into the house," So want to go for a walk?"

"Absolutely," Putting her arm through mine, we walked of into the tree's.

"I forgot to ask you last night, Carlisle said that the Volturi want you to join them. Do you have a gift?"

"Yes, I can see the future. My visions are always set in stone though, they are based on the decisions people make."

"Can you see me?"

"I did at school yesterday but when you blocked Edward you also blocked me," She actually looked saddened at this.

"So you don't know what I spoke to Carlisle about earlier?"

"No,"

"I asked if your family would acompany me and Asha back to Otherworld when we find a way."

"Really?" She squealed again, bouncing up and down.

"Yes, really. You and your family could really help show that not all vampires are evil and I'm sure that is needed there."

"I would love to see your home Bella,"

"Then I shall happily show it to you," Glancing back behind me I was satisfied with the distance we had put between us and the house. "I want to get to know you Alice but there was another reason I suggested a walk into the forest,"

"Ok..."

"Druids live in forests, they protect it and I was hoping to see if we could find one here. It would be a huge step for me because they are so intuned with nature that they could possibly know of a way home."

"I've hunted in these woods, for many years Bella and I've never encounterd any other beings here except for animals."

"They're quite skittish, it may take awhile to convince one to show themselves but it's possible they know who I am which would make it easier." I motioned for her to take a seat on the grass with me. "Just stay calm and do as I say alright?"

"Yes My Queen," I smacked her on the shoulder as she laughed.

"Now ssshhh, My name is Isabella Isis, I was the Queen of Otherworld over four centuries ago I am in need of assistance from the woodland spirits, please show yourself,"

Silence greeted us, Alice looked at me for guidance but I just waved my hand to stay where she was.

I felt the magic graze my shoulders, as Alice froze in place. They were testing her.

"They are just checking you Alice, making sure you mean them no harm."

The magic grew and the floral scent increased. Turning my head slightly I caught sight of a figure lingering in the cover of the shadows.

"Please, we mean you no harm,"

"I know you do not My Queen," I jumped up from my seating position staring in the direction of the voice. I knew that voice.

"Show yourself!" My breath hitched in my throat as one of the beings I never thought I'd see again stepped into view.

Her golden hair hung low on her shoulders, glistening in the early morning daylight. Glancing at Alice, I knew if she could blush she would be. The druids were not modest creatures, clothes were not generally worn so when she had stepped out of the shadows completely nude it had definately shocked Alice.

"Drecinda...how?"

"My Queen," I felt the tears spill down my cheeks at her voice, I had missed her greatly. Not wasting another second I launched myself into her waiting arms, sobs echoing around us. "Your alive..."

"As are you my friend, by the spirits I have missed you,"

"As I you," Slowly pulling away from each other she tenderly wiped the tears from my eyes. "You were believed to of fallen in the raid on the Palace. Your death shattered so many."

"There was no time to tell anyone, Amelia cast a sleeping spell on me and Asha sealing us in a cavern below the Palace. I tried to find you and Kez but the fighting had moved to the throne room." I still couldn't believe she stood before me. "How did you come to be here? Why would you leave Otherworld?"

"I made a deal with the Crone, we couldn't stay there after the Rebels took the Palace. They destroyed everything, so much of Otherworld lay in ruins,"

"And now? Do you know?"

"We went back a little while ago but it's too dangerous now. The dangers from the Subrealms have moved into Otherworld now. It's such a dark place these days."

"No..." My tears started again, my home was truly lost. "I'm going back Cinds,"

"What? No you can't! My Queen you will be killed!" I could see the anger in her eyes.

"I abandoned my home! Not by choice but still I did! Now those things change. The Volturi still live, I will take them down Drecinda and I would truly appreciate any help you would be willing to give me."

We both stood there glaring defiantly at each other until a quiet throat cleared behind us.

"Sorry to interupt but ummm hi?"

"Alice, I'm sorry," I quickly made my way over to her and squeezed her hand, feeling guilty for ignoring her presence. "This is a very dear friend of mine, Drecinda, this is Alice,"

"Vampire," Cinds nodded in greeting. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've seen you here numerous times but it never seemed a good time to show myself to you."

"It's nice to meet you to, or well to know you are real," Alice smiled obviously over her embarasment.

"Ah yes, people in this realm are quite oblivious to our presence," She chuckled back. "Maybe you can knock some sense into My Queen here."

"Do not try and get her on your side!" I shouted, not liking the idea of being ganged up on. "Besides you know the second Asha hears of what has happened she will want to return aswell,"

"That may be true but that still doesn't mean I can't try and change your mind,"

"Which you also know won't happen," I pointed out. "Wait, earlier you said 'we' who else is with you?"

"Kez My Queen, she will be so happy to see you. Your apparent death hit her the hardest I think,"

"Oh please can you go get her?" I begged,

"Of course," She swiftly disapeared back into the tree's as once again my tears fell.

Two of my closest friends were alive and here, I still couldn't believe it. Alice noticing it immediately wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, the joy you must be feeling now would probably knock poor Jasper off his feet."

"I knew he could feel emotions!" I had seen his eyes darken with my anger when we were at the house yesterday. Sombering up I looked her dead in the eyes, "Alice I need for you to be on my side in this, I have to go back home no matter the danger that may await there."

"I know, but what if you get hurt? I don't think I could bare that," Her last words were whispered and I had to strain to hear them.

"Alice..."

"MY QUEEN!" I barely had chance to release Alice before my arms were full once again with a naked Druid.

"Kez, my sweet sweet Kez. I have missed you so!"

"You left us! Why?" My heart broke at her words, it had taken so long for her to trust me in the beginning and I knew this was a huge step back. Kez suffered with a disabilty, it took alot for her to understand what was happening and to let people in. Things had to be easy.

"I'm so sorry, there wasn't another choice. Please sweetheart look at me," Her eyes stayed cast down. "Kez?"

"I cried, you left!"

"Sweetie please, I'm right here and I'm so so sorry,"

"You shouldn't be here though. It's wrong. "

"I didn't die, I just went to sleep for a very long time. Amelia cast a spell to protect me."

"But but..." Seeing her struggling so much tore me to pieces, guilt chewed at my soul.

"I am here, I will never ever leave you again, sweet Kez," Carefully wrapping my arms back around the shaking girl I pulled her back into my body. "Here, do you feel my heart?"

"Yes,"

"Hear the air I breath?"

"Yes,"

"I am here,"

Her eyes slowly rose to meet mine and I could of jumped for joy.

"Kez, my love, our Queen is alive and well. Also there is someone else you are going to want to see."

"Really?" She replied, hiccuping slightly.

"Asha is here too," Her entire face lifted with Drecinda's words, her whole body vibrating in excitement.

"Let's take you to her, but first you may need to put some clothes on,"

xxxx

**Yay, new chapter!**

**Ok so I'm not sure I got across Kez very well. She suffers from Autism but there isn't really way I could describe it because I have no clue what they would call it in a Supernatural Realm with just healers and not science.**

**Also if you have any questions please feel free to leave a review or send me a PM and I'll get back to you straight away xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Be Loved**

**Summary; While I slept, others drew more power. It's now time to take that from them.**

**Warning: Will contain femslash but is not the main objective.**

**I own nothing but my ideas and OC'S**

**It's always going to be in Bella's P.O.V unless stated otherwise.**

**Chapter 3**

_'Asha?'_

_'My Queen?'_

_'Me and Alice are on our way back can you meet us outside the house?'_

_'Of course,'_

"She's meeting us outside, I didn't tell her anything so how about we have some fun?"

"My Queen are you suggesting we do something devious?" I knew Cinds loved the idea the second it came from lips, her eyes lit up and she bounced excitedly.

"Devious? No, possibly very funny? Yes," I smiled wolfishly, Alice chuckling behind me.

"Are we going to pick on Asha?"

"No Kez not pick on her, just tease her. Make her so much happier when she see's you,"

"Oh ok, I like happy Asha."

"We all do sweetheart, and you've always been the one to bring that out in her," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders, "Now go hide,"

"I can't wait to see her face,"

"Evil little Druid aren't Cinds,"

"No disrespect, but shut it My Queen," She laughed sticking her tongue out at me as she faded back into the tree's.

"Follow my lead?"

"Absolutely," I grinned evily, and began to rush through the tree's to the house.

"ASHA!" I screamed dodging roots and fallen obstacles. "Help!" Breaking through the treeline I saw Asha racing towards us, panic written across her face.

"My Queen! Are you hurt?" She rushed towards me, scooping me up in her arms. "What happened?"

"I don't...Alice?"

"There was something in the woods, I couldn't see it. God it just kept coming and coming," I was laughing so hard in my head, Alice was playing along so well. The fear on her face looked so real.

"Wait here, I'll go check it out," Asha ordered.

"NO!" I shouted grabbing onto her waist. "Ash my magic didn't work on whatever it was, you can't go alone!"

"My Queen if something tried to harm you..."

"Asha..."

"Surprise!" All I caught was a blur as Kez flew from the tree's jumping onto the gaurds back. "Happy?"

"Kkkeez?" She sputtered back, "Wha..." Instantly she shrugged the Druid from her back, bringing her round her body to wrap her in a hug. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she held her tight.

I laughed as Drecinda came drudging, a full blown pout gracing her lips.

"I couldn't hold onto her, she just saw Asha and was off," She seemed truly sad at this, "I wanted to play damnit!"

"Aww Cinds," I cooed gently stroking her cheeks,

"Drecinda?"

"Hey kittykat," The pout slipped from her lips as she also joined the hug, arms embracing her and Kez.

I smiled as I watched on, I always saw that the three of them were close but never as much as this. Asha looked like she just got a part of her family back, and I knew right then that I was going to get her the rest.

"Why? How? My Queen?"

"May we go inside?" I asked the still silent Cullens, they had rushed out at my scream aswell but I think they caught on quite quickly because of Jaspers gleaming eyes.

Damn Empath gave away half our little ploy and he didn't even say anything.

"There's much to talk about,"

xxxxxx

"I take it we're going back?"

"You don't have to, but I need to do this," Asha nodded knowing my words to be true, "You should find Armit, you've adjusted here so much. You and he could live here safe and sound. No worries of war, no fealty, you could just be happy."

"My Queen, I swore on my life to protect you until my dying breath. I'd go to the Subrealms and back for you so no way will I leave you." She kneeled infront of me, grasping my hands tightly in hers. "Yes, I could be happy here but it isn't home."

"Not to spoil the moment or anything but there is no home anymore. We just covered this, why aren't you listening?" Drecinda rose, anger itching to boil over.

"Cinds, we can't just give up on it!"

"Why? You both did before!"

There it was, you could tell she had been biting her tongue. Not wanting to bring it up but we just pushed her over the edge.

"Cind..."

"NO! Don't Cinds me!" I saw Jasper flinch out of the corner of my eye. "We lost everything and you just slept through it like a coward!"

"Drecinda back off right now! That's your Queen your talking too!"

"Was! Asha she is no longer the Queen of Otherworld , she gave up that right when she ran and hid from the fight for it!"

Tears of a completely different kind fell from my eyes, all the guilt I felt about that day was just being brought back to the surface. I knew it was going to come from someone I just never thought it would be from her.

"Excuse me,"I whispered quickly standing up. Keeping my head down I practically ran out the door not listening to the voices of the others in the room telling me to wait.

I stopped at the bottom of there steps staring out into the forest, the tears still falling. I made no move to wipe them away, I deserved to feel like this. I deserved the anger and the hatred, I failed everyone I was sworn to protect.

"My Queen?" My head snapped up, at the whisper.

Kez softly sat down beside me, taking one of my hands in hers.

"She didn't mean it,"

"It's ok Kez, I get it. She meant every word and I deserved it."

"I know people think I'm stupid but I'm not," A growl echoed from in the house, Asha was extremely defensive of Kez. No one got away with calling her anything but beautiful. "I see things that others don't because nobody is watching me,"

"Sweetheart,"

"I got hurt, when those creatures came. I was shouting for you because you always came but this time you didn't and Cinda got scared. She's mad because of me, not you,"

My tears began to fall harder, shame echoing through me. I had promised to protect and I didn't. Some Queen.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed, squeezing her hand tighter. "I should of been there, standing with all of you, and I'm so so so sorry that I wasn't. If I could change it I would."

"I got in the way, everyone was screaming and it was hurting my ears. People shouldn't speak that loud, it's not fair on others."

"Your right it's not,"

"I've been practising though!"

"Practising what sweetie?" I looked at her in confusion.

"To help, I wanna go home."

Again growling could be heard from inside the house just before the door was thrown open.

"No way, in the name of the gods are you going back there!" Drecinda came barreling down the steps, pulling Kez away from me.

I stayed silent, the shock of her words making me speechless.

"But I can help..."

"No you can not, do you hear me? You are not going back there." Taking Kez's chin in her hand so she could look her in the eyes, the Druid began to cry. "I can't loose you and if you go there I will."

"I'm not weak! You think I am just because I'm stupid but I'm not!"

"You are not stupid!" Her shout brought me out of my silence, "You are not, and by god do not say that again."

"But you always treat me like I am!"

"My love, you are by no means dumb. Your the smartest being here,"

"You have to say that! Because your my wife but I know the truth." She ripped out of Drecinda's arms and blurred off into the tree's.

"I have to go, have fun on your suicide mission, don't count on us to bail you out." She glared at me so hard, anger dripping from her every pore.

"Drecinda!" I yelled reaching out to grab her but she jumped out of the way. Quickly following her soulmate into the forest.

Arms wrapped around my waist as my chest heaved, the sobs escaping making it harder and harder to breath.

I turned expecting to see Asha, but came face to face with Rosalie.

"It's alright," She whispered softly tightening her grip as I tried to break free. "Let it go,"

And I did.

Screams of anger, guilt, shame and self hatred poured from my mouth. I let everything out as I collapsed to the ground, Rose coming with me. Through my blurred vision I caught the look on Asha face, she felt exactly the same as me. The rest of the Cullens had come out of the house when Drecinda had, they all just stood round us.

Esme and Carlisle looking on with tears in there as eyes, while Alice stood by the side of me and Rose. Edward was holding on tightly to Jasper who had also fallen to ground, my guilt multiplied as the realisation of what I must be putting him through hit me.

I pulled out of Rosalie's arms and tried to give her a smile. I obviously failed though because she reached for me again.

Shaking my head, I climbed to my feet taking a step back. Muttering my blocking spell under my breath as I did. I was glad to see the pain that was itched on the empaths face lessen as he too slowly got to his feet.

"I have to go," I mumbled turning my back on them. "Asha go and find Armit,"

"My Queen..."

"Don't call me that, we both know it isn't true any longer. Now go you no longer serve me." I began to trudge down the drive, not looking back.

"Your still My Queen," I heard her shattered response.

"Goodbye Asha,"

xxxxxx

Even though I had only known the Cullens for a barely two days it was one of the hardest things I had ever done to leave them there with no goodbye or anything. It felt like something had torn inside of me because they weren't there.

Then there was Asha, I thought of her as my big sister and I just cut her off. I didn't comfort her even though she was in the exact same position I was, I just left her there crying on the floor as I walked away with back to her.

I may aswell of been one of the rebels now, obviously I had caused as much pain as they.

I slumped down onto a bench, my head falling into my hands.

_Flashback_

"My Queen we need to move now!" My mage screamed as she dragged me along the corridor.

"But Amelia, the battle is the other way!"

"You have to trust me, please, now come on!"

Screams of pain sounded from behind us, so I yanked Amelia to a stop. Turning I saw two of my gaurds fall clutching at different wounds on there body as blood spurted out and around them.

I ripped my hands from hers as two blood red eyed vampires jumped over there bodies, blurring towards us.

Magic built in my own body as they got closer, just when they were a few steps away I unleashed it. Arcs of fire flying from my finger tips striking them both in the chest. It sent them soaring back, as they caught on fire.

There screams filled my ears then, each rolling around on the ground trying to put out the flames that licked at there flesh. I sent another wave, instantly engulfing them completely, the painful crys dying out seconds later.

I began to take steps towards my fallen gaurds when my hands were grabbed once again, pulling me harshly down the hallway.

"Amelia! No! I will stand and fight, that's how it's meant to be!"

"And you will die, what happens then? We would loose our Queen and they would win!" Amelia shouted straight back at me. "Now move!"

"No! I will not leave my friends and family out there fighting for there lives while I run and hide!"

"Then My Queen you leave me no choice," Blackness began to creep into my vision as my legs gave out, strong arms caught me before I reached the ground. All I caught before I fell into the blackness was whispered words. "Forgive me,"

_End of Flashback_

She had spelled me, my most trusted had cast a sleeping spell without my consent. I couldn't believe I didn't remember that, I wanted to fight. I wasn't coward.

I knew it needed to be more than just that though, I had to prove it to everyone. Show them I am the Queen that would of faught by there side.

And I knew exactly how to do that.

I jumped from my seat quickly jogging over to the first human I saw.

"Excuse me, umm this may sound like a really strange request but is there anyway you could show me a picture of Volterra, in Italy?" It was a young guy, no more than 16 summers old. He stood at looked at me in confusion.

"Don't you have phone? Just google it,"

"I don't have one on me, please I just really need to see a picture," I begged, "Please?"

"Jeez, alright hang on," He fished a square object out of his pocket and began pressing buttons, "There, that's Volterra,"

In the picture was a huge cobled area with people in red robes standing around a huge fountain. Behind them stood a giant building with a sun dial.

Memorising it, I swiftly gave the human a kiss on the cheek causing his entire face to go red in embarrassment.

"Thank you so very much!"

"I...eeerrr...your welcome?"

Shooting him one last toothy smile, I ran down the street and into the first allyway that came into view. Rushing to the back of it I quickly duck down behind a big green container.

Closing my eyes, I pictured the cobled area in my mind. I had never tried this before but it was worth a shot.

Whispering a teleportation spell, I began to feel myself drift. Like I was no longer in my body, it felt like I was floating.

A few seconds later though the pulling sensation started, like someone was pushing me to the ground.

I grunted when my back collided with hard stone, my head bouncing off of it.

"Uuurrgghh..." Slowly opening my eyes it took a minute for them to focus but as sson as they did, I shot up.

Above me stood the tower with the sun dial and jsut infront was the fountain. I realised the reason my eyes took so long to adjust was that it was dark, the moon was shining brightly above me.

Quickly taking stock of myself, I was glad to find I was uninjured and not all that tired. A spell like that would of knocked a Fae on there ass but for once I was glad I wasn't just an ordinary being.

Now was my time to act, to avenge my fallen friends and family.

Opening my senses I let them soar over the city, it didn't take long for me to feel them. My skin crawled as there minds brushed over my skin, I could feel the demons inside them, the cruelness that was purely them.

Finally the location settled in my mind, and I started to walk towards it. Funnily enough it was right across from me, I had spread my senses out so far because I thought it was gong to be difficult to find them but no I was standing within shouting distance.

My stride took on purpose, my pace quickening. Reaching the huge doors I waved my hand instantly blowing them to pieces. Being stealthy just wasn't in my nature.

A cruel smirk twisted my lips as shouts began to sound from underneath me as I stepped onto the first bit of splintered wood.

I whispered a spell just as the shouts grew in volume. My entire body became translucent and I slipped through the floor landing silently on concrete below. The spell made me undetecable aswell as giving me the beneifit of changing my metabolism so I could go through walls or floors like a ghost.

Walking at a leisurely pace, I watched vampires pass me in haste in search of the intruder. Shame I couldn't just blast my way through them but I didn't want to risk the Originals slipping through my fingers.

I let my sense go again, searching for them. I laughed when I saw where they were, A throne room. How ironic.

I lengthed my strides, the anticipation too much. I reached the main door in minutes and once again I blew it straight off the hinges.

I jumped for joy when they jumped back in fear, finally I get my revenge.

I ran straight at Aro,changing my metabolism so they would hear my voice.

"Hello Aro," I whispered into his ear causing him to flail in fear again, my laughter filling the room as he did.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Oh come on Aro you know exactly who this is," I sneered, circling him, "You destroyed everything of mine, you should at least remember my name."

"I have taken from many, so you'll have to be more specific,"

"Do NOT take this lightly, arrogance is what got you here in the first place," I turned away from him, taking in the others. All six were in here aswell as a few of there gaurds. Each of them were looking around trying to locate me. "I do however think it's fate that we should meet here, in a throne room."

"Queen Isabella?" Sculptia called out.

"Well done! See that didn't take long did it?" Again I shifted my metabolism so I could channel my magic into my hands. Thrusting them forward I sent out a shockwave that collided with the female vampire sending her into the far wall, crumpling it.

Aro roared and ran to his mate, crouching down protectively infront of her. Again I laughed as Caius and Marcus followed his lead and stood protectively in front of there respective mates aswell.

"Oh does this mean I get to kill you all first before your wives? Goody they can watch you scream before I burn them alive." I chuckled evily, stepping to Caius first. "You first blondie,"

I thrust my hands out, flames igniting his clothes.

And so the screaming starts.

xxxxxxxxx

**And thats the end of this chapter! Oh no cliffy!**

**HAHAHAHA!**

**Review for more ;)**

**Oh and also, there was a quote from a certain show I used earlier...let's see how many spot it and guess which show it is. **

**xx**

**Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Be Loved**

**Summary; While I slept, others drew more power. It's now time to take that from them.**

**Warning: Will contain femslash but is not the main objective.**

**I own nothing but my ideas and OC'S**

**It's always going to be in Bella's P.O.V unless stated otherwise.**

**Chapter 4**

"How's that for you? Warm enough?" I whispered in Marcus's ear, as I put the flames out again.

I had been doing this for hours now, engulfing them in fire and then dousing them out again. I had also set up a barrier on the doorway so no one else could enter. The gaurds that had been with them in the beginning were quickly dispatched however because I had never seen or met them before, small mercies and all that.

"Why aren't you talking anymore? Where are the threatening growls that you started off with?" My voice took on a condesending quality as I walked around them. Just for fun each time I passed one I put a small shock of electricity through there foreheads. "Have you finally realised that you made the biggest mistake of your damned lives?"

"Please..."

"Why Didime, I do believe that's the first time I've ever heard you speak!" My attention soley focused on her now. "I'm rather disapointed that it was you begging for a life you no longer deserve to live but hey I digress."

"I'm sor..."

"NO! No you don't get to apologise, all of you took everything from me. My home, my friends, my family, you don't deserve to speak so how about you go back to being the mute that your so good at. Hmm?"

Silence greeted me.

"There we go," I was just about to start another round of toast the vampire when a niggling feeling began to surface in the back of my mind. I paused and stepped away from my victims, embracing whatever was trying to come through.

_'My Queen? Can you hear me?'_

_'Asha? Why are you contacting me?'_

_'We need you to come back,'_

_'I'm alittle bit busy right now, sorry.'_

_'My Queen, the wolves attacked us. Some of the Cullens were badly injured, they outnumbered us 2 to 1. We think they are just regrouping and then they will be coming again. I beg of you, help us,'_

"GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed out in anger, as I turned my eyes back on my prey. "Looks like you just got lucky, but trust me I will be back and this is going to feel like a warm summers day to what I have planned,"

Dropping the barrier on the doors, I sneered when over fifty vampires poured into the room, asking what they could do to help there Lords and Ladies. It almost made me physically sick at how much they fawned over them.

Doing the same as I had before but instead this time picturing the Cullens home, I teleported with ease managing to stay on my feet this time.

Opening my eyes I looked up the steps to there front porch.

"Asha?"

"Oh thank the spirits! My Queen!" The door was thrown open and Asha jumped down the steps, landing at my feet. "Wait...My Queen?"

"Yes Asha?"

"I can't see you,"

"Oh balls of a bugbear, sorry," Quickly disipatating my detection, I smiled wearily at her, "I forgot I had that on,"

"MY QUEEN! Your hands! They're burnt!"

I must of channeled too much magic through my hands, to be honest though I hadn't even noticed the pain until now.

"OWW!" I cried out, waving my hands around. The cool breeze hitting them, soothing the burning sensation some. Closing my eyes I imagined a small pure white light travel down my arms and into my hands.

Opening my eyes I smiled with satasfaction, as the burns had now healed leaving barely any scar to show.

"There all better,"

"How?"

"This isn't really the time to speak about that, wolves...coming...ringing any bells?"

"You haven't slept have you?" She asked rehtorically, "You always get sarcastic when your tired."

"Again Asha not the time, now stop calling me Queen and lets get inside."

"As you wish," She turned and headed back into the house, I followed warily catching the iciness in her eyes before she had put her back to me.

"You came?" I spun to look in the shocked eyes of Alice, the disbelief in her voice catching me off guard. "I didn't know if you would, you blocked me a second too late earlier. I know where you were and so does Edward."

"Yes well, I'm here. So would you like my help or not?" I bristeled at her, not liking the fact I had slipped up.

"Are you actually going to help or run away?" Now that I knew the truth of what happened all those centuries ago, I felt my anger boil as I faced my once good friend.

"You know what, fine!" Drecinda seemed taken back as I shouted at her. I once again left the house ignoring the calls. Leaping down the steps I took long strides into the woods, the shifters were close enough for me to pick up on them straight away.

I broke out into a run, heading straight for them. Plowing through the tree's I came to a stop right infront of them.

"Why are you attacking the Cullens?"

"You demanding again?" The same annoying shifter from before, amazing.

"Well I think I can considering we are not on your territory...So? Answer the question?"

"They have humans in there house!"

"And?" Silence. "Oh for fuck sake! No one in that house is human and you really just don't understand what's happening so I think it would be best if you left."

"This is the second time now that you've demanded things and tried to give us orders, it won't be happening again. So I suggest you go home,"

"Do you not remember how last time went down?" Whispered whimpers echoed around us, as the other shifters began to back away from me.

"Sam! Come on don't be stupid," A young man shouted trying to pull Sam back by his shoulders.

"NO!" He roared at the other guy, shoving him back before exploding in a puff of fur.

I realised then, that he was there Alpha because the wolves that had back away crept closer again.

"It's Sam right? Please don't make me hurt you, just go back home," Now that I had a closer look at them all, I was shocked to see how young they were. I couldn't hurt children.

His only response was a roar as he charged full on towards me, "Spirits forgive me," I whispered. I thrust my hands forward, in my mind I wanted him to stop so ice came from my fingertips. It encased him, stopping him dead in his tracks. The others started growling menacingly as they took cautious steps. "Please, just stop."

I was glad to see some did in fact stop, as they looked from me to there Alpha.

"I really mean you no harm but your making it difficult. There are things going on here that you don't understand. So please just go back to your homes, you've already broken the treaty you have with Cullens where as they haven't. They respect your rules and land so isn't it only right you do the same?"

The young man from earlier stepped forward, blocking the path of some of the wolves who were still coming forwards.

"Is Sam dead?"

"No, I just stopped him from attacking me. I would never actually harm you, I can release him once this is settled."

"I'm Jacob, the only reason were here is because we were ordered too. We can't disobey an Alpha. We knew there was nothing wrong when we first got here but Sam told us to attack them,"

"I understand, now if I release him will he leave or attack again? As I said I don't want to hurt you or him but if he attacks I won't have a choice."

"Sam's blinded by his hate for Vampires, so the fact that your with them instantly makes him not like you either. If he does he'll order us to aswell,"

"Well we can't have that, if you'd like you can just drag him back home and let the encasement thaw out?"

"Very well but that'll only stop him for now. It may be best your not here when he does melt or he'll come straight back."

"I'll see what I can do," I nodded to him and turned around, leaving them behind.

xxxxx

"There you are!" I was immediately pulled into my gaurds arms the second I walked back into the clearing of the Cullen home. "Where have you been? You blocked me so I couldn't tell where you were!"

"The wolves have been dealt with," I reassured gently patting her back. "I'm sorry for worrying you,"

"You went to the wolves! My Queen have you gone mad?" She shouted at me, I now knew it was best not to tell her where I was earlier.

"It's done, no one was hurt," I shrugged her off, "And again do not call me My Queen,"

"I will forever call you My Queen for that is what you are. Drecinda knows that too she's just upset." Asha pulled me into her arms once again. "You had me so worried when you left yesterday,"

"I'm sorry, it's just everything she said..."

"I know but lets move on from that, where did you go?" Even though I knew it was a bad idea I had to tell her, we had never kept secrets from one an other. Asha had been my personal gaurd for years before the war.

"I went to Volterra, and yes before you say it I know it was stupid but I remembered something. Amelia tricked me, I was ready to stand and fight but she cast a sleeping spell before I could react, that's why I was in that cavern. I had no choice in it."

"Alright then I won't shout at you for your idiocy, I understand why you went there so all I'm going to do is ask you how it went and to next time take me with you,"

I truly loved Asha, she believed in everything I said no need for proof. She just trusted me.

"It was going well, I had them Asha. I was going to kill them just before you contacted me. You sounded so worried that I just left them there with the promise that I would return and came here." I was mad at the fact that my chance to finally get rid of them was spoiled but I had to come back here. There would be other chances to get dispose of them.

"I'm so sorry that I took you away from that, let's rest and we'll both go back and finish them yes?"

"No, let's rest and then find our way back home. They'll still be here when we come back, besides I think it's rather fitting that they constantly have to look over there shoulder waiting for there execution, lets let them stew abit first."

"Sounds good to me," She chuckled, "But how are we going to get back to Otherworld?"

"Drecinda said she made a deal with the Crone to come here, so it stands to reason that she would be here to. She has to half a foothole in this realm to be able to pass between each." Gently taking her hand I led her back up the steps and into the house. "I need to talk to the Cullens about the wolves first though."

"Bella!" Alice ran to us, a look of pure worry on her face. "Why would you be stupid enough to go to the wolves by yourself? We would of gone with you!"

"And then another battle would of started." I replied, knowing I was right, "There were some kind of conditions, well not conditions advice really if you wanted to avoid an all out war with them. The Alpha of the pack ordered the rest to attack you, but none of them wanted to. The only person who has a problem with you is Sam and with him being the Alpha no one can stop him from coming again.

Me and Asha are going to find the Crone, I would like for you all to come aswell. I know I left yesterday, leaving you in the lurch but I'm back and I promise I will not leave again.

One of the wolves advised it may be best if you leave Forks for awhile, just until a new Alpha claims the pack. I told him I would talk it over with you but made no deals saying that you actually would.

If you want to fight them, then your free to it is not my decision to make however I would formally like to ask if you will help me claim back Other world.

It will be hard and very dangerous. Some of you may even loose your lives but to put it frankly I need you. I will respect your decision should you say no and I will hold no ill will over you if you do."

"While I am grateful for the choice Queen Isabella, for me and Esme there's no need. We will follow you and help in anyway we can." Carlisle was the first to speak up, looking from me to his nodding wife. "However I can't speak for my children,"

"Thank you, Carlisle, Esme, it's means the world to me that you are willing to fight by our side."

"Well I'm in, you know this think we covered it a few days ago," Alice quipped, cheekily sending me a wink.

"Thank you Alice,"

"I'll come to," Rose was next, she had obviously sustained some injuries in the fight with the wolves but the cracks were disapearing even as we spoke.

"Where Rose goes, I go,"

"Thank you, Emmett, Rosalie." I let out a beaming smile at the support I was recieving from these vampires that were mere strangers a few days ago. "I know me and you didn't get off to the best of starts Rose. I'm glad we're working past that."

"Me too, your not as bad as I thought you were,"

"Gee thanks," I deadpanned, glancing around the room much to everyones amusement.

"We will come too, the fact that there's this whole other world out there intrigues me to no end and if I need to help save it to see it then so be it." Jasper called out, bowing slightly where as Edward just smiled.

"Again thank you, honestly you have no idea what this means," I told them tearily before turning to my other friends, "Drecinda, can you tell me where the Crone is?"

"I'll do better than that, My Queen I'll show you," She flinched as an elbow met her stomach, "Sorry we'll show you. I'm sorry for doubting you I heard what you told Asha outside and I know now that I should of listened to my instincts and not my anger. You would never abandon us by choice."

I flew into her arms, relief pouring from me as I held her as tightly as I could. Then ran straight for Kez doing the same for her, which she happily recieved.

"We shall go in the morning then?"

xxxxxx

**I know I know...shorter than the others but this seemed like the right place to end it.**

**Next Chapter Otherworld! **

**I know it's moving kind of fast but there's alot to. Lots of well everything!**

**So don't think it will be ending soon, I intend to make this run for at least 40 chapters.**

**Now on another note, I would really like to hear what you think of this story. It's getting alot of followers and favourites which are amazing but I really do want to read what you want to happen.**

**So PLEASE review?**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Be Loved**

**Summary; While I slept, others drew more power. It's now time to take that from them.**

**Warning: Will contain femslash but is not the main objective.**

**I own nothing but my ideas and OC'S**

**It's always going to be in Bella's P.O.V unless stated otherwise.**

**Chapter 5**

"Are we getting close? I can feel the magic thick in the air,"

"Yes My Queen, The Crone should just be beyond the next tree line." Drecinda replied, her voice quaking slightly.

"I never got chance to ask before what deal you made with the Crone. If I remember correctly no one ever did bussiness with her because payment demands were horific."

"Can we talk about that later?"

"Oh sure Cinds, sorry,"

"No problem, we're here."

"Everyone?" I turned back to the group that was trailing us. "It's said that the grounds of a Crone are imbued with deadly magic do not break away from me. Stay right behind me no veering off from my footsteps, are we clear?" Satisfied with the nods of acceptance I turned back. Taking a deep breath I pushed forward, the magic so thick it set my senses into overdrive.

Clearing the tree's, the wood opened up into a small clearing. A giant Oak stood proud in the centre with a small door on the trunk.

"Crone?" I called out, wary of the fact that she could probably crush us all if she felt like it.

"A visitor? For me?" A trembling elderly woman's voice echoed around us. I couldn't pinpoint where the source was though, it was like the tree's were bouncing it all around us.

"Yes, I am here to make a deal with you so that we can return to Otherworld. My friend here helped us to find you, she said you and her had done business a few centuries earlier where you allowed her to come here."

"Ah yes, the stubborn golden Druid. I felt her coming here but you...well I never thought someone as lowly as I would be in the presence of the Queen." A knarled hand poked out of the door curling into the tree trunk just before the Crone's head poked out.

Her skin was wrinkled to such a degree that you couldn't make out her features too well also the grey frizzing hair didn't help.

"Can you help?"

"You know of my trade, I can get you to Otherworld but the price will be great."

"Name your terms Crone."

"A jar, of your most powerful lightning." She held out the glass object, almost tauntingly at me.

"You should know that my magic is to never be given away. It goes against nature!"

"That's the deal, My Queen. You either do that or I take one of your companions. Vampire skin is very difficult to get it could come in handy."

"Your pushing your luck Crone."

"Apologises, My Queen," The smirk that twisted her cracked lips made my skin crawl.

"Fine, hand me the jar." The glass flew from her hands to mine. Channeling as much as I could into the small space I clipped it shut before throwing it back to her. "If I find out that you have used that against someone, I will burn your hovel to the ground."

Yes the Crone was incredibly dangerous but she was just like me. Throw to much at her and she will fall.

"Of course, now to Otherworld?"

"Yes all of us. The deal has been made and sealed so if one of us is harmed you know what the price is."

She just sneered at me and waved her hand over a gap underneath two tree's twisting into one and other. Flashes of colour appeared over ruling the green and browns behind.

"There, step through and you will all be in Otherworld but be warned there is a reason most Fae now live here and not there."

"Noted, that'll be all Crone."

"My Queen," I could of sworn I heard bones crack as she bent over in a bow but I trained my features. No need in giving the old hag anymore entertainment.

"You guys ready?" I asked finally when we were alone. I could see the apprehention on all of there faces. "It's not to late for you to leave, you do not have to come with us," As soon as the words left my lips the doubt they had all been feeling seemed to just lift of there faces.

"We will not abandon you, we all gave our word and we shall follow through with it." Carlisle was the first to speak as he and Esme stepped up by the side of me and Asha.

The others followed suit instantly leaving just Kez and Drecinda standing there.

"I can't risk her getting hurt Bells," My old friend whispered looking down at the ground.

"I wanna go,"

"Kez!"

"No Drecinda, we go. We're supposed to protect people but we don't."

"Love, it's so dangerous over there." She begged, looking to me for help.

"She's right Kez, it's not what it used to be." I took steps back towards them and wrapped my arms around Kez's waist. "You would be safe here."

"But not happy, isn't that supposed to be important too?"

"Yes but to be happy you need to be alive sweetheart."

"I'm going!" She shrugged my arms off of her and strode upto the portal. "Cinds?"

"Ok...ok Kez, we go." A defeated look adorned her face as her shoulders slumped.

_'Eyes on Kez at all times people, no matter what.'_

I broadcasted to everyone but the Druids, and was glad to see the understanding in each of there eyes.

"Right let's get to it then shall we?"

I took my position at the front along with Asha and we stepped through first. The feeling was nothing like when I teleported to and from Volterra this felt like someone had placed us in fast forward. Everything rushed by us.

It was only a few seconds later that we stepped out of the portal.

Taking in my surroundings I realised exactly where we were, the portal had taken us to the royal woods that surrounded my Palace. It was our last line of defense if someone tried to take my home, Druids ruled this forest. It was the here that I met Drecinda and Kez for the first time.

It was spring and you could tell the Druids were happy because everything was so vibrant, wild flowers decorated the pathway in many colours. Each sparkling everytime the sunshine would break through the tree's.

Now however there was none of this, there was no sunlight, the tree's on each side of us were dull and lifeless, no flowers to be seen just overgrown weeds littering the ground that once flourished.

"Oh no," I heard the choked sob behind me as Drecinda and Kez emerged from the portal. "The pain here...by the spirits it's agony."

"We have to help it!" Kez flew over to the treeline, gently running her hands up and down every tree she could reach. "They're not talking, Drecinda why won't they speak to me?"

"My love, they have gone. No one was left to tend to them so they've retreated back into themselves. I promise though that we will come back and bring then to there former glory but right now we have to help the Queen."

"But...this is our home!"

"And to be able to have our home back we need to get rid of the evil residing here. It only takes one to kill a forest love,"

"The Palace?"

"Yes Kez, we have to clear everywhere."

"Ok,"

"The Palace is about ten minutes from here, keep your eyes open who knows what surrounds us," I began to lead the way up the path.

Asha pulled her sword free, the light from the flames showing our path more clearly. Her eyes darting to each of us then into the tree's looking for any unknown enemies.

"There's so much death here, it's clouding my senses. I can't locate anything." I whispered to her, my gaze firmly ahead.

"Something stalks us in the darkness My Queen, I do not recognise the scent but it smells like death."

"I agree, decaying flesh permits the air here strongly," Carlisle added, he too was on edge, with one hand gripped on to Esme's.

"That's most likely from the Palace, when the war ended the bodies were just left where they fell." Drecinda pulled Kez with her so they were just behind me and Asha.

Alice, Carlisle and Esme behind them and Rose, Jasper, Edward and Emmett covering the back of us.

"That's barbaric!" Esme whispered harshly, even in the darkness I saw her eyes darken in colour.

"The entire war was barbaric, the rebels slaughtered everything and everyone in sight." I felt Drecinda's other hand latch onto the back of my top. "When things got really bad we got all of the children into the Palace but it served no use. The rebels broke through the defense lines and got in, we made it easier for them all being in one place. Have you ever heard a child cry out in so much pain?"

"In the hospital yes,"

"But you were able to quell there pain there, we had to listen as every scream was torn from there tiny bodies. Those monsters had no morals if it wasn't on there side they ripped it to pieces."

No words were spoken after that, there wasn't really anything you could say.

We moved as one silently through the blackness. The tree's began to get thiner and thiner until we broke free of them.

My stomach churned at what greeted us, almost covering the steps were bodies upon bodies. Some were bones others still had rotting flesh dangaling from them.

"My god!" Alice was the first to break the silence as we all looked on in horror.

"Kayly!" Drecinda bolted from the group taking steps two at a time before she dropped next to a decayed body. Kayly was her sister. The golden hair she once was famous for lay in strands, her clothes torn and covered with blood.

My heart completely shattered at the sight of my friend hovering over her as sobs were pulled from her chest. I could hardly bare to hear her whispered plea's for forgiveness.

"Cinds?" Kez questioned cautiously, stepping over the dead gingerly to get to her wife.

"I left her here,"

"You were protecting me," Kez tried.

"Cinda, your sister knew you would do anything to protect your mate. I'm sure she knows and understands why she still lay's here but we are back now she will have her burial." Asha gently lay her hand on the broken Druids shoulder trying to offer what little comfort she could.

"Asha's right, I swear to you though that once we are done I'll reach out to her. She will rest in peace I promise." I nodded to the Cullen's who were looking on with equal saddness. "Let's go,"

Asha shed her jacket from her shoulders and gently pulled Drecinda back before she lay it over Kayly's corpse.

All three joined back into the group as we slowly reached the top of the steps, the doors were slightly ajar so I pushed them open with ease.

The stench of dead flesh was stronger in here causing me to cover my nose as I gagged.

We inched foward, avoiding the walls which were covered in blood while also avoiding limbs that lay in our path. We entered the Reception area, it was hard to see it as it was now. Before this used to be a busling area, Fae coming and out. Orders being yelled across the wide open space. It always had the aroma of freshly cooked bread, every morning a young Fae woman who was the baker in the village beyond the trees used to bring in fresh loaves for the gaurds. Anita, was her name she also picked berries from the brambles because she knew I loved them in my morning tea.

"Over there," I pointed across the room to another open door. "That leads to the throne room and then onto the living quaters."

"Do you think anyone is still alive?" Rose asked, she had been silent since we started off this morning.

"I can't sense anything still, Asha?"

"The scent of decay is too strong for me, Edward can you hear anyone?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, one minute I think I do but then there's nothing. I don't know if it's because this is a whole other place compared to the human realm or if it's because there isn't any humans here. Fae can block me, just like you did."

"Just have to do it the old fashioned way then, go from room to room?"

"Agreed Carlisle, should we split up?" I questioned. "As long as one or two of us are with the Cullens everyone will be safe and won't get lost. Deal?"

"Yeah alright, Esme Carlisle you come with me. Rosalie and Emmett with Drecinda and Kez, then Alice, Edward and Jasper with the Queen. Okay with everyone?" Asha was the head of the Royal Gaurd so this was her area of expertise.

Everyone nodded in agreement and we spilt into our groups each heading in different directions in the Palace.

xxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**To Be Loved**

**Summary; While I slept, others drew more power. It's now time to take that from them.**

**Warning: Will contain femslash but is not the main objective.**

**I own nothing but my ideas and OC'S**

**It's always going to be in Bella's P.O.V unless stated otherwise.**

**Chapter 6**

Silence.

There was no movement except for the shuffle of our own feet on the hard flooring, the Palace had never been this quiet and it unnerved me so for it to be now.

I never was one for being alone, I prefered to have others around me even if they weren't speaking to me. There voices just filled the void.

Quickly double checking where we were I held my hand up to signal the others to stop.

"The throne room is just up ahead," I whispered, "From what I remember alot of the fighting took place in there, I could hear it from where I was on the opposite side of the Palace,"

I took in the grim expressions on there faces, guilt dredging through my stomach at asking them to come with me. My gaze finally fell on Alice, she caught my look and gave me a tight smile which I couldn't help but return.

"I'm not sure what it is going to look like in there so I will understand if you would prefer to stay out here,"

"No, we're going to be with you every step of the way," I watched the steely determination enter all of there eyes and felt pride swell in my chest for them.

"Let's go then,"

We slowly reached the large doors and I grasped the ice cold iron handle. Putting all of my strength and weight behind it as I tried to force them open. They didn't budge an inch.

"They must be locked from the inside," I muttered to myself momentarily forgetting the company I had,

"Why would they be locked from the inside?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure, the fighting broke out to soon for anywhere to be protected so this had to of been done afterwards. Can you get them open?" I replied.

"What if we open them and are attacked? They could of been closed to keep someone or something in." Jaspers calm voice spoke out quietly.

"There could also be Fae alive in there, we won't know until we open them." I argued, "I didn't want to use magic here but if you do not want to go in there you can check the living quarters and I'll open them."

"No magic? Why?" Alice questioned speaking up for the first time.

"I believe it will draw to much attention, you see my magic has a certain signature which garantee's if there is any under or dark Fae around they would pick up on it immediately. I would be ringing the dinner bell to put it bluntly."

"Alright we're with you," Jasper and Edward agreed with Alice's words and stepped upto the doors.

It looked like they barely put any strength in as the doors sprang open with a loud bang, the noise echoing eerily throught the corridor.

We stood there waiting, tense, but nothing came rushing through the now open doors at us.

Taking careful steps into the huge room I bit back a gasp at the destruction. Bodies were strewn across the floor much like in the corridors but in here was so much worse. Blood splattering the room like someone had thrown a tin of paint on a canvas, this was where all the children had been kept.

I tore my eyes away from the sight turning around so I couldn't see it any longer as I struggled to catch my breath. I could hear the others were in much the same state as I was.

Suddenly a low moan pierced the air, I spun trying to locate it my hands up ready to burn whatever came at us.

The moan came again but this time I could hear it more clearly and immediately saw who it was coming from. At the back of the room slouched over in my throne was a vampire, it's blood red eyes staring at me hungerily. It's bodied had decayed and shriviled to the point where it was only the eyes that identified what it was.

"It's a rebel," I whispered harshly immediately taking purposeful strides towards it picking up a fallen sword on my way. I stopped just infront of it on the steps glaring coldly. "Can you speak?"

The only response was a slight hiss as it's eyes narrowed glaring straight back at me. Good it knew who I was.

"That's a shame, I'm sure your last words would of been memorable," I snarled at it lifting the sword in an arch before plunging it down towards it's head. However I stopped, I dropped the sword to the ground by the side of it. "You know what I'm not going to kill you," I spun on my heel and headed back to the others not once looking over my shoulder even as it cried out.

"Your going to leave it?"

"Edward, I'm sure you know what happens to a vampire if it doesn't feed correct?" At his stiff nod I continued, "Well that obviously hasn't fed in a very long time, it's bound to be in agony and if I killed it then I would be helping it. So yes I'm leaving it, that's the best punishment for it, starving to death."

I didn't wait for another reply and began walking towards a door on the opposite side of the room. Sensing no one was behind me I turned back questioningly.

"Are you coming?"

"We can't just leave it like that, even after everything I'm sure it has done why stoop to there level?"

"You have no..." I began to scream at Edward but my voice trailed off as I caught sight of an object dangling above his head. I quickly ran back over to them, "Give me a boost," I ordered not waiting before I jumped up onto his back, I scrambled up onto his shoulders ignoring his questions and reached my hand up. My fingers wrapped around the object so I pulled it free.

Dropping back down to my own feet I looked down in horror at the metal in my hands. Closing my fingers around it I felt the anger boil in the pit of my stomach.

I pulled the knife I had sheathed at my side and rushed back over to the dying vampire, slicing my hand open as I went.

I shoved my hand into it's mouth barking at it to eat.

It's fangs pierced my skin and I hissed in pain, I waited until his features bcame more visible before ripping my hand away.

"Where?" I screamed at him, my hands finding purchase on his broken body. I dragged him down the steps, shaking him all the way while still screaming in his face.

"Bella? What's going on?" Alice question her voice sounded panicked, I glanced over my shoulder at her and crumbled at the look of worry she was sending me. I released the vampire letting him crash to the floor.

"This is a key, it unlocks a device that I thought were completely wiped out. When I learnt of them I made sure to gather every single one and have them destroyed. The device is used on witches and warlocks to block there magic to make them defenseless. It's practically a torture device, no magic user should ever have there powers taken from them, it's like loosing the other half of your soul," I explained quickly pleased to see there eyes light up in understandment and disgust.

Spinning back to the fallen vampire I crouched down to his eye level.

"Who was this used on?"

"Death to the Queen," He rasped out laughing.

"Who was this used on?" I asked again trying to keep calm.

"Burn in the Sub realms _your majesty,_" He snarled back mocking me.

"Wrong answer, did you know I could speed up or slow down your starving process? I could drag it out for hundreds of years taking you to the brink of death and bringing you back to start it all over again. So try again, WHO. WAS. THIS. USED. ON.?"

When recieving no reply I lifted my hand threateningly pleased to see the vampire flinch.

"Amelia!" He snarled out in anger, "I put it on her and then put the key up there, I watched her loose her mind. I watched as every waking thought of hers unravelled her until she was even scared of her shadow. Of course I didn't know she had put a barrier up on the door so I couldn't leave the stupid bitch!"

That was all I needed to hear, I stood and with all the strength I could muster I kicked him in the face sending what was left of his body crashing into the thrones steps.

"Forget anyone else, finding Amelia is now the main thing we need to focus on. Once the device is removed her magic should restore along with her sanity."

"Isn't Amelia the one who tricked you? Cast a sleeping spell on you?"

"Yes Alice but I suppose I understand her intentions even though they were wrong. With her help though I'm practically positive we can restore Otherworld to how it once was, her magic rivals my own in so many ways. We need her."

xxxxxxxxxx

Asha's P.O.V

My footsteps echoed on the concrete floor as I slowly took careful steps down the stairs leading to the dungeon, Carlisle and Esme moving silently behind me. I could feel the tension coming off them in waves making my heart rate sky rocket.

I had always hated coming down here, the damp and cold enclosed space made the beast inside me claw at it's cage.

"Keep your eyes peeled, we have no idea what can be down here," I whispered, as we reached the bottom. I placed my hand on the wall and trailed it along until my fingertips met the wooden object I was looking for.

The dungeons had no windows so no light was able to get in encasing it in pitch black darkness.

Quickly feeling around in my pocket I located the lighter I brought with me, while I checked to make sure the torch was still dry. I was glad to feel brittleness of the material wrapped around the head of the torch.

I lit it as fast as possible but I wasn't sure if it was worth it or not.

Before it was pitch black but now the orange glow from the flame cast eerie shadows through the dungeons.

"Stay clo..." Ice cold pain ripped through my chest, my knee's hitting the ground seconds later.

"Asha?" Esme's panicked voice broke through the haze of agony that was echoing through me.

"We need to get out of here! Get to the Queen!" I roared the pain finally registering in my mind, I had felt like this before.

"What? Asha what's going on?"

"Carlisle RUN!" I screamed pushing myself to my feet, I wrapped my arm around Esme's wrist and dragged her back with me leaving the torch where it had fallen.

The groans I never wanted to hear again began to bounce off the dugeon walls as we ran up the steps as quick as possible.

_'MY QUEEN!'_

_'Asha? What's wrong?'_

_'There are Ghouls in the palace!'_

xxxxxx

Bella's P.O.V

_'There are Ghouls in the palace!'_

Her words turned my body to ice.

"Bella?"

"We need to find Amelia, NOW!" I shouted picking up my pace. The three vampires looked at me in shock rushing to keep up with me as I burst through the doors to the sleeping quarters.

I let my magic roll through me as I stretched my senses over the area. A small tingle tickled the edges of them causing me to slam to a stop. Lokking each way trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Bella I don't understand what's happening!" Alice whispered harshly at me grabbing my arm to spin me so I was facing her.

"There's something bad in the palace, we need her now more than ever." I replied quickly, stelth was no longer an option. "AMELIA!" I screamed at the the top of my lungs, pushing harder on my senses feeling the tingle grow stronger. She was coming to me.

"Bella! Stop shouting!" Edward growled at me glancing nervously back and forth.

"AMELIA!" I ignored him, as I took off in the direction I could feel her.

"Time to run my little bunbun, moving swift through the black," I heard her whispered mutterings before my eyes finally landed on her. She had crouched down beside a body gently stroking the skull .

"Amelia?" I whispered softly trying no to scare her into running. "Jasper, grab her,"

He shot from my side, reaching Amelia in a split second. He grabbed hold of her arms pulling them behind her body so he could hold on to her without her hurting herself.

"No no no, down time, sleep is to be undone, no longer lying with the rest. All to rise fall into my step!"

"It's ok, it's ok sweetheart." I cooed taking careful steps towards them. Showing her the key as I did hoping to break through to her.

"NO!"

She began to struggle even more the second she saw the key, pulling her body every which way trying to break Jasper's hold.

I rushed forward, quickly grabbing her chin and lifting it so the necklace was in clear view. Using the chance I had I swiftly put the key in the lock and twisted.

The device fell to the floor with a metal clang.

It was no more than a few seconds later before I felt magic charge the area, as Amelia slumped down in Jasper's arms. The vampire caught her easily and settled her onto the floor.

"Amelia sweet? Come on open your eyes," I brushed the hair from her face gently, then ran my hands down her cheek to cup the side of her face. "Come on, I need you."

I released the air I had been holding when her eyes fluttered open as if she had heard me.

"My Queen?" She rasped, as the magic restored her body to how she had been 400 years earlier. "You took it off?"

"Yes,"

"You shouldn't of,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And new chapter! hope you enjoy!**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Be Loved**

**Summary; While I slept, others drew more power. It's now time to take that from them.**

**Warning: Will contain femslash but is not the main objective.**

**I own nothing but my ideas and OC'S**

**It's always going to be in Bella's P.O.V unless stated otherwise.**

**This will be the last chapter posted until further notice.**

**Chapter 7**

"I'm sorry...What now?" I stared at my once closest friend in shock, "You were bound by that necklace! You were the one who helped me track all of them down to be destroyed! With even more vigour than I, I just want to add."

"You don't understand, after I put you to sleep everything fell apart very quickly. The rebels had somehow managed to gain a very powerful dark Fae on there side. It was able to cast a spell, one that goes completely against nature. I put the necklace on me, it has to go back on before they get back up,"

"What spell?"

"PUT IT BACK ON!"

"Give us a minute please?" I asked turning to my three companions.

"Sure we'll be just outside,"

After they had left the room I turned back to Amelia, watching as she scurried across the floor grasping for the key and necklace.

"No! Amelia stop!"

"I have to put it back on, you don't understand!"

"So help me to understand!" I shouted back, frustration racking my brain. "We found a vampire in the throne room, he told us that he was the one to put the device on you!"

"There isn't time, I can already feel it happening. They're awakening!"

"Who?" I cried out desperately.

"The dead that lie here," I saw the fear in her eyes before I felt the hand clamp around my ankle.

"By the spirits!" I gasped out, fear clutched at my heart as the body of the fallen gaurd member that Amelia was just crouched by, began heaving it's self up my legs.

"It's too late!" Amelia cried, she grabbed me under my arms trying to pull me away from the body.

It's grip tightened though causing me to cry out in pain, I could feel the bones of my ankle beginning to give way.

"Bella!" Alice flew into the room, charging straight for my attacker. With no hesistance she wrapped her hand around it's neck and pulled, taking the head clean off it's shoulders. "Are you alright?" She asked moving the now headless body off me. Her hands softly caressed my ankle, "How much does that hurt? Looked like it had one hell of a hold on you,"

"I'm ok, that was...I...Amelia?"

"They are all going to get up, every body that you saw along your way is going to rise. We have to get out of the palace it belongs to the dead now," She stood while grasping my hand to pull me up beside her. "Are there others with you?"

"Oh no," I whispered, I broke free of her hold moving a few steps away.

_'Asha!?'_

_'My Queen? We are on our way to you, are you in the living quarters?'_

_'Yes we found Amelia, a spell was cast it's bringing the fallen back to life. They are dangerous do you understand? If see one you run do not engage! Find Drecinda's group and get out of the palace we will meet you in the forest.'_

_'Amelia? I don't understand!'_

_'Asha please! You need to do as I say, get the others out of the palace!'_

_'Yes My Queen,'_

I broke the connection with Asha and began searching with my senses through the palace.

_'Rose?'_

_'Isabella?'_

_'Oh thank the spirits, Rose Asha is on her way with Esme and Carlisle to get you. Listen to everything she tells you. Stay hidden until you see her,'_

Again I broke the connection spinning back to the others.

"We're leaving, the others are meeting us in the forest, let's go." Spinning on my heel I ran straight out of the room, the others following straight behind me. "Avoid the dead, do not let them bite or scratch you." I ordered my eyes darting up and down the now empty corridors.

"They're all gone!" Alice whispered in shock.

"Keep moving!"

xxxx

Asha's P.O.V

"We have to leave the Palace, we are going to get Drecinda's group and then meet the Queen's in the forest," I told the two older vampires as we jogged down the empty halls. "The Queen has told me that a spell has been cast bringing the dead back to life, but I know from past experience they are not living like they once were. When someone is brought back they come back with just basic instincts. Hunger, much like a vampire but these have no emotions, no sense of the person they once were... only to kill. A scratch or bite from one of them will kill you so avoid them at all costs, do not try and fight them just run. Understood?"

"All of them are coming back like that?"

"Yes I believe so Esme,"

"That means there will be tens upon tens of them right out on the steps!" Carlisle cried out.

"Maybe not, they are attracted to noise and most likely can smell us. So it's possible they are in the Palace now." I whispered, I put my hand to my lips as we came upon the door leading to the Gaurds quarters. This is where Drecinda's group had gone to investigate. "What kind of scent do you give off to others? Have you ever asked?"

"No, not really but the wolves say to them we smell like decay but with a sickly amount of purfume on top. Why?" Carlisle answered.

"Because I know for a fact there are some of the undead through this door, and maybe I can lead them away while you two can get the others?"

"It's a good idea but your putting yourself in danger, we won't be able to help you,"

"Well if there is as many in there as I think there will be it's the only chance we've really got of getting the others." I replied gently pressing my ear against the door. "There gaits are all of balance so I can't really tell how many are there."

"Asha..."

"Nope, we go on three," I cut the mother off, "One...two...three!"

xxxxx

Bella's P.O.V

"Wait! The bodies on the palace steps, they'll be too many to get around,"

"They're probably already in the palace by now, even though the spell wasn't active because of the device Amelia was wearing it had still been cast. The dead already know we are here and are probably looking for us as we speak. Well maybe not you guys because of the whole unbeating heart thing." I through over my shoulder at Alice's whispered exclaimation.

"Ok, so how do we get rid of them?" Edward asked, he was at the back of our little group keeping us covered to make sure nothing popped out and started following us.

"Well first off with a hell of a lot more people, but from my experience with Necromancers there project deads are killed either by damaging the brain beyond working order or fire. But fire is pretty dangerous in a space like this we'd need spellcasters who have incredible control over there magic's otherwise we risk everything going up in smoke."

"But there isn't anyone here, is there?"

"I'm not sure but the crone said most of the surviving Fae went to your world so we may have to go back,"

"Go back? Bella, we just got here!"

"I know that Alice but things have changed." I cut her off, effectively ending the conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Asha's P.O.V

"Go!" I screamed at them as the vampires just stood there in shock. "They need you! You have two family members in that next room that could die if you don't help them, now move!"

My words finally seemed to register with them as both took off towards the closed doors on the otherside of the room, I didn't have time to see if they manged to get in before the first hand clamped down ontovmy shoulder.

I turned and shoved the body attached to the appendage into the nearest wall before dodging the other out stretched hands and sprinting back the way I had just came.

The dead following on my heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose's P.O.V

The doors to the room we were currently hiding in burst open, as I jumped to my feet. I thought I had heard Asha outside but I couldn't be sure.

Esme and Carlilse stood in the door way, glancing at us and back out in agitation.

"Let's go, Asha says we have to get outside." Esme quickly spit out reaching for the two Druids.

"Where is she?"

"Rose, she giving us time to get outside before she joins us. Now please we don't have much time." Carlilse immediately steered us out of the room.

I watched Drecinda curl her arms around Kez protectively and couldn't help but feel sad for them, Drecinda hadn't wanted this. She just wanted a life and now she's here going through the same situation she fought so hard to get away from.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's P.O.V

"The front doors are just beyond the next room, my magic isn't picking anything up...Amelia?"

"No My Queen, I'm not sensing anything." I couldn't even begin to fathom how she was feeling right now. To of been trapped here over 400 years with barely a shred of sanity only to have it thrust back into your mind must be maddening.

"How about you guys? Can you hear anything?"

"No, all seems quiet." Alice quickly replied, glancing at her brothers for confromation.

"Let's go then," I nodded to them before pulling on the door and jumping into the next room.

We had deliberately skipped the Throne room, I don't think any of us could of dealt with undead children rushing at us.

"There's something coming, I can hear two sets of footfalls heading this way," Edward whispered panickly at us.

"Go through the doors, get to woods I'll be there in a minute."

"Bella I thought you said don't engage them!" Alice whisper souted straight back, not moving an inch.

"We can't be followed, even if it's just one it'll draw the rest. Now do as I say and get out, Amelia needs you a hell of a lot more than I do right now." I had somehow slipped back into my Queen role and I could see by the looks on ther faces that they knew aswell.

Jasper slipped his arm under Amelia's legs as she wrapped hers around his neck before they all sprinted out the door leaving me to face whatever was coming through those doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Asha's P.O.V

"Fucking hell, these things have stamina," I muttered, still sprinting down the hallways. I tried to double back one time. Never again. It's like they knew what I was doing and actively form a strategy to stop me.

Finally I saw the door I was heading to, I can block them out if I went through the Throne room and out the side door that led back into the main corridor away from the herd that was chasing me.

Pushing on a extra bit of speed I broke away slightly, making me able to get through the door and slam it closed before they reached me. Blindly reaching behind me for anything to block the door, I couldn't help the yelp that left my lips when my hands fell on something that was definately not an inanimate object.

Slowly turning around, I felt fear instantly grip my heart at what greeted me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok so this may sound completely pathetic but I'm going to say it anyway.**

**I would really like it if you can review, because I have no idea if there really is anyone who wants this story to continue.**

**Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed but I guess until the reviews go up on this story I'm going to stop writing it.**

**sorry to anyone who this annoys but that's how I feel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To Be Loved**

**Summary; While I slept, others drew more power. It's now time to take that from them.**

**Warning: Will contain femslash but is not the main objective.**

**I own nothing but my ideas and OC'S**

**It's always going to be in Bella's P.O.V unless stated otherwise.**

**Chapter 8**

**Asha's P.O.V**

Tiny hands clawed at my legs as I stood frozen at the sight of what was once a great room.

I once stood tall in here, power pouring from being as I stood protecting my Queen but now I felt weak and powerless against the onslaught that was coming towards me.

I hadn't been in here on the day the rebels broke through our defenses, I didn't know what had happened. Now I do.

The children had been gathered in this room for protection or an execution I didn't know but they had been cut down, every last one of them and now there cold, dead, lifeless bodies were rising against me.

"NO!" I screamed shoving with all my might, throwing the hands back away from my body. I pushed through, my feet avoided any limb or outstretched fingers that reached for me.

I ran for the door on the opposite side of the room, upon reaching it I didn't hesitate to rench it open. Nothing on the other side of this door could be worse than what was in here.

I could hear them barely a breath away from me as I slipped through the door, slamming it closed behind me.

The air left my lungs in a rush when I was greeted by an empty corridor.

_'Asha? Are you in the woods?'_

_'No My Queen there was too many, I had to draw them away from the others,'_

_"Where are you!?'_

Her anger coursed through my mind at her demand, I had a feeling earlier when she found out about this she wasn't going to be happy. Guess I was right.

_'I've just left the throne room,'_

_'Oh Asha, I'm by the entrance to the Palace. You need to get here quickly I want to seal the dead in.'_

_'On my way,'_

I heaved myself to my feet, pushing off against the door. I ignored the groans and scratching I could hear behind me and took off towards the Queen.

xxxxxxxx

**Bella's P.O.V**

_'On my way,'_

Quickly cutting the connection off with Asha, I turned back to face the door on the opposite side of the room. The sound of feet hitting the stone floor finally reaching my ears.

Flames erupted from my fingertips, engulfing my entire hands as I crouched down into an offensive position. Whatever was about to come through those doors wasn't going to stand a chance.

The doors burst open, slamming against the walls from the force. Two bodies came flying through seconds later causing me to stand.

They weren't dead, the doors had been thrown open by magic.

"Told you she was here!" One of them snarled, guesturing wildly towards me.

"You also said there was no way she would break the spell, but here we are running from those stupid dead Fae!"

Their clothing instantly registered with me when they both turned to face me head on, the Volturi Crest spread across there chests.

"Rebel scum," I hissed, the fire encasing my hands growing brighter with my anger.

Not waiting a second longer I threw the flames straight at them, they barely managed to dodge out of the way before I was throwing a second load.

A volley of flames shot across the room each of us dodging the others attacks, the two of them separated flanking me on each side.

They changed there attacks, firing bolt after bolt of electricity towards me. Barely dodging the first I wasn't as lucky with the second as it landed, tearing into the flesh on my right side.

The pain was excruciating, flaring up the length of my body causing my legs to give way. I used the momentum of my fall to roll to the side before shooting an array of flames at one of the attackers. They engulfed him immediately his life leaving soon after cutting off his scream.

The pain in my side didn't let me turn quick enough to block the next attack, it ripped in to my shoulder causing a scream to tear from my throat.

Blackness began to swim in my field of vision as I tried to locate the last standing rebel.

xxxxxxxxx

**Asha's P.O.V**

The scream tore through me as if it were my own, pushing legs to move faster. Not caring what heard as my boots thudded on the stone floor, my only thought was My Queen was hurt.

The beast inside me roared in outrage banging against my cage of self control, begging to be let free.

A second scream echoed down the hall, this one sounding male in origin, a creul smirk of satisfaction slipped across my lips but it was wiped off moments later as My Queen screamed in agony once again.

I let the animal inside of me take control, my bones shifting as the furious roar ripped from my core.

In no time I was racing down the hall on all fours, snarling.

xxxxxxxx

**Bella's P.O.V**

My thoughts were frantic as I scrambled for cover against the power being thrown at me, my magic was weakened along with my body.

I couldn't die today.

By pure strength of will I forced the flames to burn hotter as I threw one after the other at the retreating figure. He too was scrambling for cover.

When I could no longer see him, I let the magic drain from fingers the flames extinguishing. Exhausted I leant back against the stone desk I was hiding behind, I had to think of something. The was too much I still needed to do, I couldn't let some low level asassains beat me.

I am the Queen of Otherworld.

Climbing to my feet I ignored the pain radiating through my battered body, my fingertips began dancing with electricity as I strode out of my cover point.

Fresh blood littered the floor where the last rebel had been standing, indicating I had at least landed one blow if not more.

I walked on, letting the magic grow it began bouncing off the walls, flying in every direction.

"I am a Queen you fool! I will not fall to likes of you!" I screamed, following the blood trail.

Just as I am about to cross the threshold into the next room, snarling echoes off the walls behind me.

_'Asha?'_

_'Down MY QUEEN!'_

A giant ghost white leopard charged into the room, leaping over my head. I had been distracted when I heard the snarling I didn't notice the rebel aiming a blast of ice at me until it had already left his hands.

Hitting me straight in the stomach I just caught the flash of fur covering the rebel before I was catapulted across the room.

The blackness taking over.

xxxxxxxxxx

**I know it's short but this seemed like the right place to end it because of what is going to happen next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Be Loved**

**Summary; While I slept, others drew more power. It's now time to take that from them.**

**Warning: Will contain femslash but is not the main objective.**

**I own nothing but my ideas and OC'S**

**It's always going to be in Bella's P.O.V unless stated otherwise.**

**Chapter 9**

**Asha's P.O.V**

I was met with gasps as I broke through the treeline, the Queen balancing on my back. Her injuries had tinted my fur red.

"Stop!" Drecinda ordered, Alice and Rosalie had stood up threateningly. "It's Asha," She explained jogging over to me, Kez right on her heels. "Quickly, place her down and go and shift back."

I did as asked, slowly crouching to the ground until my stomach rested on the floor. I felt hands securing the Queen on my back, gently lifting her off me. The second the weight was gone I shot up and darted into the trees.

The familiar feeling off my bones shifting back into place started, taking barely a minute to complete. I had changed so many times now the pain was non exsistant and the change was rapid.

Drecinda's cloak landed next to me with a soft thump, quickly slipping it on and tying it around my waist. I ran back into the clearing and crouched down next to Carlilse who was leaning carefully over our injured Queen.

"What the hell happened Asha?" Drecinda cried out, her gaze barely leaving the Bella.

"There were two rebels, they must of caught her off gaurd. Remember she's been asleep for over 400 years, her magic still isn't at it's strongest." I tried to explain but there was only so much I could say, she would have to fill in the blanks when she wakes.

"Rebels? I didn't think there were any left here," Edward spoke up, "They must of been what I heard earlier, she sent us out of the Palace. We all assumed it was two of the dead, she said that none could follow us, so she stayed behind to get rid of them."

"Why did none of you stay with her? She was your responsibility to protect!" I snarled at them, getting to my feet.

"She ordered us away," My head shot round to the raspy voice, I hadn't noticed her before. Amelia sat leaning against one of the trees. She looked like she had only just regained conciousness.

"That's a poor excuse and you know it. Oh and another thing, how the hell are you alive after 400 years?"

"A poor excuse? Do I look like I could help her? Still the same kitten you've always been Asha, curling up at her owners feet."

"How dare you!" The anger in my system had barely died down from the attack so it easily pushed to the surface. "Your the reason she's in this mess in the first place! You were supposed to wake her but instead you let yourself get captured! If you had done your job properly..."

"Both of you need to shut up," A voice rasped softly from behind us.

"My Queen!" I rushed to her, gently placing my hands on her shoulders as she tries to sit up, "Stay laying down, you were injured quite badly."

"I know what happened Asha, please help me stand."

xxxxx

**Bella's P.O.V**

Slowly getting to my feet, I tried to ignore my body screaming at me. Those Volturi rebels sure did do a number on me, "What Asha said is true, they were two rebel fighters but also Amelia speaks the truth aswell. Asha I ordered them out of the Palace, we needed to be extra careful with the dead now roaming. We couldn't afford to let any follow us here."

"Why stay on your own? You're our Queen, you don't go anywhere alone!" Asha hissed at me, her irises being replaced by slits. "You could've very well of died in there, what use is us being here if your dead!"

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself Asha or do you need a refresher course?" I hissed straight back feeling my own anger rise.

"Oh well yes, that's crystal clear. Look at you! You can barely stand!"

"I was caught by surprise, I was ready for the dead not two magic weilding rebels! Believe me it won't be happening again." I shrugged off her exclamation, "I was just about to finish the job when you came in,"

"Apologies My Queen, but you acted foolishly. We are all here with you to bring this world back to what it once was, but you can't act like that anymore. We don't have an army behind us, it's just us. No one can go anywhere alone here, today only strengthened the reasons." Her eyes were still glowing an eerie yellow, as the Elite Captain of the Gaurd passed back and forth infront of me.

"Which I understand, truly Asha I do. However we almost travelled the length of the Palace and not once did I sense the presence of another living person, except for us, the entire time until we found Amelia. When I told the others to leave I honestly thought I would be right behind them with a flick of the hand, otherwise I would not of stayed."

"I just...ARGH!" She hissed at me, her hands snagging through her hair. "I...we can't loose you, so let's just agree to disagree on this matter and move on to what we're supposed to do now,"

"Alright, this conversation is going on the back burner but believe me we will finish this talk Asha." I agreed, catching her eye. "For now let's just rest up, get a few hours sleep for those who do and we'll check out the Palace again tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, you however need to heal before you sleep." Drecinda cut into the conversation, motioning the place next to her.

"We'll keep an eye out while your resting, but we're going to have to bring up the discussion of us being able to hunt. We can last for awhile without feeding but our strength lessens the longer we go without." Carlilse spoke, glancing warily around our make shift camp site.

"If we can find out if the stream just outside of the forest is still there and hasn't dried up, me and Kez know an enchantment to change the water to fit your needs. It's only a temporary fix but it's safer than wondering off to run into whatever is lurking here."

"Can you last until the morning? I wouldn't want to be caught out there, in the dark. As Drecinda said we don't know what creatures are in these woods, but I can garentee they're alot worse than shifters and vampires." I chimed in, but then the thought of other creatures immediately brought a pain to my chest, "The Palave isn't sealed!" I cried out, "I never had the chance to cast the spell,"

"Oh no," Amelia whispered, instantly tensing as she caught on to what I was saying. "The dead can leave the Palace, we need to move."

"But you just said we can't travel in the dark and the sun is beginning to set,"

"I know, but rethinking my plan now it's better if we run into whatevers here. We'll get swarmed if we stay." I quickly replied to Edward. "Drecinda? Kez? Can you help me heal?"

"Of course," They both agreed, taking each of my hands.

I closed my eyes, letting my magic blend into there's. I ignored the whispers of the others as it began to take hold, the feeling of my skin knitting itself back together sending shocks of pain through my body.

"It is done, My Queen," I squeezed each of theres hands in thanks, letting the last of the magic bleed out of my finger tips as I opened my eyes to the dying white light.

"We need to get moving, Amelia are you alright to move?"

"Yes, My Queen. My strength is returning with my powers once again running through my viens." She nodded, climbing to her feet.

"Right, it's best we keep moving for aslong as we can. We'll head towards the stream, here's hoping the old fable of the dead not being able to cross water is true."

With those words, everyone fell into step as we began our trek into the dark.

xxxxxxx

The sun had completely set, bathing the forest deeper into the darkness. Even though I didn't posess the abilities of a forest dweller, I could feel the evil raditating from every crack of land setting my nerves on fire.

"I don't like this," Asha whispered nervously, wrapping her hand in the back of my top keeping me close to her.

"Me either, but we haven't really got any other choice. Unless you want to head back to the Palace?" I felt the shiver pass through her body at my muttered reply.

"No, My Queen. I just... all the Fae and creatures that were banished to the Sub Realms were left ungaurded, it would of been easy for them to imagrate back to these lands."

"What sort of things are we talking about here?" Carlilse asked, him and the others falling into step with us.

"The worst of the worst. You believe the Volturi to be bad, but in the Sub Realms they're practically sunshine and rainbows. I remember coming across this creature when I was younger called the Black Eyed. Yes Vampires eyes go black with your hunger or emotion but these creatures always have pitch black eyes, they're almost sunkern in. It's said the stare of a Black Eyed can cause demensia, maddness and violence. When I stood infront of this creature I swear I could feel the evil radiating from it, almost like the brushes of fingers on your skin." I shook my head to rid the images from my mind.

"I met Dracula once," Drecinda piped up, ignoring the looks the vampires sent her. "He was banished to the Sub Realms aswell but to be honest he wasn't as bad as everyone from your Human Realm says. Sure he was evil and liked to torture people, but there was also this funny side to him."

"Dracula? As in Count?"

"Yes Alice that would be the one," I smiled, at the disbelief on her face. "And she's right he was funny, had one hell of a singing voice too if I remember correctly."

"He was also annoying, concieted, antagonistic..."

"Yes Asha," I laughed, "But he was one of the better evil beings there,"

"So your saying Dracula could be in these woods?" Edward asked, actually glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh by the spirits, no," I chuckled, "He managed to charm his way out of the Sub Realm, pretty sure he made a deal with The Crone and travelled to your world."

"Ogre's are definately a possibilty though,"

"Fe Fi Fo Fum?" Jasper snickered, earning a shove to the shoulder from Edward.

"That's Giants!" Kez chimed in happily, shaking her head at them. "Silly,"

"Alright we're getting off track, what should we be expecting?" Carlilse spoke up, cutting everyone off.

"Orthos, Orge's, Shade's, Wendigo's, Wraith's, Hydra's, Lich's...ummm,"

"Ok, ok, ok I think I understand. Any and every evil being or creature possible?"

"Yes Carlilse, exactly," I patted his shoulder softly, knowing how hard this must be. To be thrust into a world, that practically shatteres everything you believed in.

"Just in case I would stay away from the tree's as much as possible," Asha added, also looking slightly sympathectic towards the Vampires. "We don't want to be caught off gaurd,"

"She's right, no more chatting let's keep our eyes peeled. Make sure you watch each others backs." I spoke with authority, keeping my own eyes firmly on Alice.

"We're almost at the tree line to the stream, I can feel the water it's still there." Drecinda informed us, but I caught the tightening of her arm around Kez's waist.

"And?"

"My Queen?"

"Your nervous sweets, what else can you feel?"

"Evil Bella, I can feel Evil. I can't tell if it's in the water or not."

"Ok Cinds, you let me check it before either of you come close." She nodded, and I felt my heart pick up it's pace when she presented no argument.

"Is that wise?" Carlisle questioned, motioning between us all.

"Druids are pure creatures, white magic only. If they come into contact with black magic it can be fatal, so it's safer for them to keep a distance for now until we know what's really going on." I explained, seeing the understanding flash through his eyes.

We edged through the treeline cautiously, each of us moving in sync with the other until the stream became visable.

"Dark magic is definately present here, stronger than before," Drecinda whimpered, again tightening her hold on her mate.

"I can feel it aswell," Asha agreed, "It's strange though, usually I can't determine what the cause of such magic is but right now it feels almost serpent like,"

"I feel it aswell, it's similar to what I was felt on the Dry Plains but that was the cause of an Amphisbaena which are only native to areas without water."

"My Queen, lots of powerful Fae passed through here in the Cold War could it be possible one of them..."

"Sssshhh!" I whispered harshly, feeling the magic in the air spike. "Something is close, keep your eyes open!" I immediately moved infront of the Druids, the others quickly copied my actions.

"My god!" My head whipped around at the gasp of horror, quickly following Esme's line of sight.

"Asha, shift right now!" I ordered, lightning dancing on my fingertips as I finally caught sight of what Esme and the other Vampires were staring at. Snarling erupted to the side of me as Asha landed on all fours, her eyes glaring at the creature. "Someone has cast a powerful spell on this beast, it's mutated almost."

Slowly slithering towards us was an Amphisbaena, these creatures were normally the size of a rod of metal but this was huge in comparison. It rivalled the size of a young dragon, almost as big as that of a Basalisk.

"Move back!" I shouted out, "Drecinda, you and Kez get to a safe distance. I don't want this anywhere near you. Cullen's, while you may not have blood to posion this creature will be sure be able to take a few limbs from you."

_'My Queen, can you stun it from here?'_

_'Asha...'_

_'Trust me, I have a clear swipe at one of the heads if you can stun in for a few seconds,'_

"Damnit Asha," I growled, letting the lightening grow to cover my arms before firing it as quick as I could. Asha left my side the second the blue magic left my fingers, with a roar I watched as my attack landed making the creature stop briefly. It was just enough for Asha to get her own attack in, slashing the serpent across the eyes on one head.

Blinding it.

I released another high jolt as she lept for the other, my bolt hit but it just absorbed it before bashing Asha away.

I quickly changed my attack as I moved away from the Cullen's, letting flames mix with the blue energy before letting it fly.

I saw Rosalie make a dash for the second head as burnt flesh permitted the air, her blow landing directly on the soft spot of the head, making it let out an eerie hiss.

"Go for the middle! If we separate the heads it should die!"

Firing buring hot lightening, one after the other as each Cullen decended on it causing it's scaly skin to star to split.

The giant snake let out one more loud hiss before collapsing to the ground with a thud, in two separate pieces.

My breath left me in a whoosh as I fell to my knee's in relief.

_'Asha?'_

_xxxxxxxxx_

**God that was a late update... I have no excuses but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**xx**


End file.
